Turn Down For What
by aylenavow
Summary: Statusnya sebagai Ayah dari gadis berusia dua puluh tahun, tak menghalangi Chanyeol untuk berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada putrinya itu. Belum lagi, kedatangan adik laki-lakinya di rumah membuat suasana kediamannya semakin panas oleh gairah seksual ketiganya. CHANBAEK GS / NC21
1. Daddy ?

Turn Down For What

CHANBAEK GS

Mature Content

~※~

"Apa Ibu terlihat cantik sayang ? "

raut penuh kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajah wanita itu. Menatap anak gadisnya yang berjalan perlahan mendekati dirinya yang sedang duduk di depan meja rias.

" Tentu saja, Ibu sangat cantik ! Bahkan Ibu terlihat lebih muda dariku ! " gadis itu mencebikan bibirnya kesal karena ibunya yang terlihat lebih cantik darinya, walaupun usianya sudah menginjak empat puluh, tahun ini. Tidak benar-benar kesal sebenarnya. Malah dia bangga karena kecantikan ibunya itu diturunkan padanya. Tetangganya bilang, ia tak kalah cantiknya dengan para _member girlgroup_ di luar sana. Yah dia akui dirinya memang cantik sejak kecil. Oh gadis mungil itu terlalu membanggakan dirinya.

" Oh putriku senang berbohong rupanya " jawab ibunda sambil terkekeh . Senyum sumringah tak lepas dari wajahnya. Dia terlalu bahagia. Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu tunggu tiba.

" Aku berkata yang sebenarnya bu . . . " gadis itu bersimpuh dan menggenggam kedua tangan ibunya dengan erat. Senyum manis tak luput dari wajahnya.

" Semoga Ibu dapat meraih kebahagiaan bersama seseorang yang akan menjadi ayahku juga nanti. Maaf karena selama ini aku tidak menyetujui hubungan kalian. Aku menyadari bahwa aku terlalu kekanakan " katanya pelan dengan raut wajah menyesal terlihat di akhir kalimatnya.

" Tidak, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf pada Ibu, Ibu memahami kenapa kau melakukan itu . Ibu bersyukur karena kau akhirnya kembali ke pelukan ibu dan bersedia menerimanya " di usapnya pipi lembut sang putri dengan sayang.

Selama ini gadis mungil dan cantik bernama Byun Baekhyun itu menentang hubungan ibunya dengan seorang pria yang ternyata lebih muda tiga tahun dari sang Ibu. Tidak ada alasan khusus sebenarnya. Dia hanya tidak ingin Ayah kandung tercintanya yang sudah meninggal sepuluh tahun lalu digantikan oleh pria asing, siapapun itu. Dia hanya berfikir bahwa selama ini ia sudah cukup bahagia, walaupun hanya hidup berdua bersama ibunya. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke Manhattan setelah ibunya mengakui bahwa ia telah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria dan memutuskan tetap melanjutkan hubungan mereka walaupun sang putri tidak menyetujuinya. Ibunya tidak bisa mencegah kepergian putrinya. Bukannya ia tak peduli dengan perasaan sang putri. Tentu ia sedih bahwa anak satu satunya itu menentang hubungannya dan pergi dengan hanya meninggalkan sepucuk surat di atas meja belajar sang gadis. Ia tau bahwa putrinya hanya perlu waktu untuk menangkan diri dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ya, dan itu terbukti, walaupun mereka tak lagi tinggal bersama, ibu dan putrinya itu masih menjalin hubungan yang baik. Satu tahun setelah kepergiannya, Baekhyun akhirnya luluh saat sang Ibu mengatakan padanya bahwa ibunya telah dilamar dan memutuskan untuk menikah dengan pria itu. Baekhyun menyadari bahwa ia telah egois selama ini, ibunya pasti kesepian setelah kepergian sang Ayah. Dan tak ada salahnya untuk memulai sebuah keluarga yang baru . Semua demi kebahagiaan ibunya. Ia hanya perlu menjadi anak penurut dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ya semoga saja semua seperti apa yang diharapkan nya. Dan hari ini, untuk kali pertama ia akan bertemu calon ayahnya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sedikit gugup, mengingat ia bukan tipe yang mudah akrab dengan orang asing, pasti sangat canggung jika tinggal di rumah yang sama nanti, pikirnya naif.

※

Jalanan terlihat cukup padat malam ini. Tapi Baekhyun masih bersabar mengendarai mobilnya walaupun hanya bisa melaju perlahan lahan. Baekhyun mengetukkan jari-jarinya di atas kemudi mobil. Ia tak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari figur sang Ayah tiri. Pernikahan ibunya berlangsung dengan lancar tadi, dan tentunya Baekhyun sudah bertemu dengan pria yang sekarang berstatus sebagai Ayah tirinya. Baekhyun terkejut melihat rupa sang Ayah, semua jauh dari ekspektasi nya. Dia kira pria yang menikahi ibunya itu buncit, berkumis dan pendek. Nyatanya yang ia lihat adalah pria tampan dan gagah . Dibalik _tuxedo_ yang melekat pas di tubuhnya, Baekhyun yakin bahwa pria itu menyembunyikan tubuh berotot yang tidak mungkin dihasilkan secara instan. Tubuhnya juga tinggi. Baekhyun merasa sangat pendek karena tubuhnya hanya sebatas bahu pria itu, saat berkenalan tadi. Dan Baekhyun baru mengetahui bahwa pria itu adalah Park Chanyeol pemilik CY Mall, salah satu Mall terbaik di Korea Selatan. Ayah tirinya itu benar benar paket komplit yang diincar para wanita lajang di luar sana. Baekhyun bangga bahwa ibunya yang berhasil memikat pria itu. Tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa menutupi keheranannya. Kenapa pria itu memilih ibunya padahal banyak wanita cantik dan jauh lebih muda, siap mengantri untuk menjadi miliknya. Seketika Baekhyun merutuki pikirannya.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan Baekhyun. Tentu saja ibu sangat pantas untuk pria itu. Ibu cantik, pintar dan sukses. Mereka benar benar serasi " ujarnya kesal karena sempat berpikir bahwa ibunya tidak pantas untuk pria itu.

Baekhyun menginjak pedal gas nya. Jalanan sudah kembali normal. Tempat tidur adalah satu-satunya yang dipikirkan saat ini. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah setelah seharian berjalan kesana kemari di acara pernikahan ibunya.

Malam ini Baekhyun membiarkan ibunya hanya berdua saja bersama ayah tirinya. Dan besok ia baru akan pindah ke rumah ayahnya. Ibunya sudah pindah duluan ke rumah itu dua hari yang lalu.

※

Seorang pria tengah tidur telungkup dengan sebuah bantal menutupi kepala dan kedua tangan menyiku di samping kepalanya. Selimut yang merosot hingga pinggangnya itu, menyuguhkan tubuh tanpa atasan berototnya yang membuat wanita manapun meneteskan air liur dan bergairah untuk segera bergumul dengan pria itu. Sayangnya tidak sembarang wanita bisa menyentuh nya. Cantik dan seksi tidaklah cukup. Setidaknya, mereka yang masih perawan dan 'bersih' bisa mendapatkan peluang untuk merasakan nikmatnya permainan kasar pria itu di atas ranjang. Dia pria normal, tentu membutuhkan lubang hangat seorang wanita untuk melepaskan hasratnya yang menggebu. Memuaskan dirinya sendiri di kamar mandi, sama sekali bukan gayanya. Mendapatkan dua sampai tiga gadis perawan dalam seminggu bukanlah hal yang sulit. Bawahannya selalu siap sedia mencari gadis pilihan untuk tuannya. Hanya beri sejumlah uang, dan semua yang terlibat dalam perbuatan bejatnya akan tutup mulut. Pria itu tak segan untuk berbuat keji pada siapapun yang mencoba menghianatinya. Dan sepertinya,mereka semua yang terlibat masih menyayangi nyawanya. Karena sampai sekarang, kegiatan bejat tapi _nikmat_ itu belum terendus siapapun, termasuk _istrinya._ Ia masihlah pria baik-baik di mata semua orang.

" Chan . . . " panggil seorang wanita yang mengguncang tubuh si pria pelan.

" Ne, Noona " suaranya berat dan serak. Pria itu membalikan tubuh dan mengusap wajahnya pelan.

" Oh ayolah Park Chanyeol . Kenapa masih memanggilku dengan sebutan itu ?! Sebentar lagi Baekhyun akan kemari. Ia pasti menganggap kita pasangan yang aneh jika kau masih bersikukuh memanggilku seperti itu ! " balas wanita yang tak lain adalah ibu Baekhyun.

" Iya iya sayang . . . Kenapa masih pagi begini sudah mengomeliku hm ? " Chanyeol mengusap kepala wanita yang kini berstatus sebagai istrinya dengan sayang.

" Sudahlah. Cepat mandi dan siapkan dirimu. Aku tidak ingin putriku melihat ayahnya masih berbau liur nanti. " wanita itu beranjak keluar dari kamar Chanyeol dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

" Hey! Pelan-pelan ! Pintunya bisa rusak nanti ! "

Wanita itu tidak peduli dan melanjutkan langkahnya ke dapur menyiapkan sarapan sembari menunggu putri tercintanya tiba di rumah itu.

" Ah, Ayah ? Aku baru menikah dan sudah memiliki seorang putri berusia dua puluh tahun " Pria itu terkekeh pelan. Bangkit dari ranjang yang lembut dan melenggang masuk menuju kamar mandi nya.

※

" Apa benar ini rumahnya ? " Baekhyun memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan gerbang sebuah rumah yang di dominasi warna putih itu. Seseorang berpakaian serba hitam jalan menghampiri dan mengetuk kaca jendelanya.

" Nona Baekhyun ? " Tanya pria itu setelah Baekhyun menurunkan kaca jendelanya.

" Ah ya itu aku "

" Tuan dan Nyonya Park sudah menunggu di dalam. Biarkan saya yang membawa barang barang nona ke dalam dan nona bisa langsung menemui tuan dan nyonya "

" Ah- baiklah. Terimakasih "

Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil . Kaki mungilnya yang berbalut _pump shoes_ berwarna pastel itu, membawa tubuhnya keluar dari mobil menuju rumah yang akan ia tempati bersama Ibu dan Ayah tirinya entah sampai kapan. Mungkin membeli rumah sendiri setelah ia bekerja nanti bukan ide yang buruk. Pikirnya mantap. Dari gerbang menuju pintu rumah sedikit jauh. Baekhyun berjalan pelan sembari mengamati sekeliling rumah, di kanannya ada sebuah taman dengan berbagai jenis bunga mengelilingi air mancur yang bisa dibilang cukup besar jika hanya untuk mempercantik halaman rumah. Dan di sebelah kirinya terdapat sebuah garasi yang dindingnya terbuat dari kaca tebal.

" Baekhyunie ! " Lengkingan suara wanita terdengar di telinga Baekhyun. Buru buru ia mempercepat langkah menghampiri wanita itu.

" Bu ! " Baekhyun berseru manja dan memeluk ibunya erat. Ibunya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah anak gadisnya itu.

" lebih baik kita segera masuk dan menemui ayahmu Baek " melepaskan pelukan sang putri dan menuntunnya memasuki rumah.

" t-tunggu dulu , a-ku a-ku . . "

" Kenapa gugup seperti itu hm ? apa kau takut bertemu dengan ayahmu ? " Ibunya menatap keheranan dengan tingkah laku Baekhyun.

" Bukan seperti itu Bu, hanya saja a-aku me- "

" Sekarang dia sudah menjadi ayahmu Baek, dan kita akan tinggal bersama. Kau harus terbiasa dengan itu. Menghindar terus tidak akan membawa kemajuan , kau tau itu kan ? sekarang masuk dan kita temui ayahmu. " katanya penuh pengertian sambil mengandeng Baekhyun memasuki rumah.

" Baik Bu, maafkan aku " Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk pasrah mengikuti ibunya. Mau tidak mau dia memang harus menghadapi ini.

※

" Tunggu di sini. Ibu mau memanggil ayahmu dulu "

" Ya bu.. "

Baekhyun duduk di sofa ruang tengah . Mengamati isi tempat tinggal barunya itu. Dilihat nya sebuah kolam renang yang terlihat karena pintu lebar samping ruang tengahnya itu terbuat dari Baekhyun menjadi antusias untuk segera menceburkan diri kesana. Baekhyun suka sekali berenang. Hampir setiap hari libur ia gunakan untuk berenang. _Ah tidak Baekhyun. Ini hari pertamamu disini._

" Kau sudah datang "

Lamunan Baekhyun terhenti setelah suara berat itu menyapa telinga nya. Seketika Baekhyun menoleh ke arah suara dan berdiri tegang. Dilihat nya pria itu berjalan menuruni tangga, menggandeng tangan ibunya. Baekhyun dibuat tak berkutik oleh senyuman Chanyeol . Terpesona. Itulah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan apa yang Baekhyun rasakan saat ini. Senyuman itu membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan. _Oh lihatlah giginya yang rapih itu, lesung pipinya juga ! Tidak ! Tidak Baekhyun ! Dia ayahmu sekarang ! ._ Baekhyun berusaha menyadarkan diri dan meremas rok nya erat.

" Semoga kau betah tinggal disini. Dan yang paling penting, kau tidak perlu takut padaku. Aku tidak seperti ayah tiri diluar sana "

Baekhyun melihat ayahnya terkekeh geli padanya. _Pasti ibu yang memberi tahu. Agh ! Membuatku semakin malu saja !_ Baekhyun menatap tajam ibunya yang hanya dibalas senyuman tak bersalah wanita itu

" n-ne " Baekhyun masih saja gugup.

※

" Apa kau memutuskan untuk kuliah tahun ini Baek? " tanya Chanyeol sambil menyesap pahit kopi hitam nya. Canyeol memutuskan untuk mengajak keluarga barunya berbincang sebentar setelah selesai menyantap sarapan .

" Iya. Sepertinya aku akan mendaftar di universitas sekitar sini saja. "

" Bukankah pendaftarannya masih lama? Apa yang akan kau lakukan selama itu Baek ? " Istrinya menyahut sembari menuangkan teh kedalam cangkir Baekhyun yang hampir kosong.

" emm, sepertinya aku akan dirumah saja Bu. Aku bisa menyulam atau melakukan hal lainnya untuk mengurangi bosan. "

" Kau bisa keluar bersenang-senang dengan temanmu Baek. Ayah tidak akan melarangmu. " Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati saat menyebut dirinya Ayah. _Oh ini sungguh aneh._

" Kau harus tau sayang. Baekhyun itu sungguh pemalu untuk memulai sebuah pertemanan. Yang ku ingat, dia hanya punya dua teman dekat wanita sampai sekarang. Bukan begitu Baek ? "

" Bu ~ " Baekhyun menjawab dengan rengekan manja sekaligus kesal.

※

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Barang-barang nya sudah selesai dibereskan tadi. Sekarang ia hanya perlu memakai baju dan segera bergelung nyaman di bawah selimutnya. Gaun tidur berbahan sutra setengah paha dan tanpa lengan itu, menjadi pilihan untuk menemani tidurnya malam ini.

" Baek ! Ayo turun dan makan malam ! " Teriakan ibunya dari ruang makan terdengar sampai kamar Baekhyun.

" Tidak bu ! Aku langsung tidur saja ! "

Baekhyun kembali menata bantal dan selimutnya. Menutup hingga sebatas leher. Baekhyun mengingat perbincangan dengan sang ayah tadi. Ternyata Park Chanyeol tidak seburuk itu. Ayah tirinya hangat dan menyenangkan. Baekhyun memantapkan dirinya untuk tidak bersikap canggung lagi di depan sang ayah. _Apa kau yakin bisa melakukan nya Baek ?_

※

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Chanyeol masih disibukan dengan berkas-berkas di ruang kantor sebelah kamar yang harus di kerjakan malam ini. Punggung dan lehernya sudah pegal, setelah ber jam-jam berada diposisi yang sama . Chanyeol meregangkan kedua tangannya dan beranjak berdiri keluar dari ruang kantornya. Ia memutuskan menyeduh teh madu untuk membuat tubuhnya rileks kembali. Chanyeol menuruni tangga. Sebelah tangannya dimasukan kedalam saku celana, dan tangan lainnya menyugar rambut hitamnya lelah. Dilihatnya lantai satu sudah gelap gulita. Tentu saja. Semua orang sudah terlelap di tengah malam seperti ini. Tapi dugaannya salah. Ia melihat anak gadis yang kini menjadi putrinya itu ,tengah menjinjitkan kaki mungilnya untuk mencapai rak penyimpanan paling atas di dapurnya. _Oh sial. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pakaian seperti itu di tengah malam begini gadis kecil_. Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati. Ia memperhatikan tubuh Baekhyun, dari atas ke bawah. Rambutnya yang digelung ke atas membuat Chanyeol dapat melihat leher mulus Baekhyun. Dan kedua tangan mungil yang tengah meraih raih ke atas membuat gaun tidur itu hanya menutupi kedua bongkahan kenyal Baekhyun. Jika tubuhnya merunduk sedikit saja, Chanyeol bisa melihat bongkahan kenyal dan celana dalam Baekhyun tanpa terhalang kain gaun tidur sialan itu. _Damn. Hentikan pikiran kotormu Chanyeol ! ._ Chanyeol menghampirinya perlahan dan Baekhyun masih belum menyadari kehadiran pria itu di belakang tubuhnya.

" apa yang sedang kau cari _sweetheart_ ? " Bisikan seksi itu terdengar di telinga Baekhyun. Chanyeol dengan sengaja menyentuhkan bibirnya dan meniup pelan daun telinga Baekhyun. Membuat baekhyun berjengit kaget dan membalikan tubuhnya dengan cepat kehadapan Chanyeol. Ia bisa melihat raut terkejut Baekhyun. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit dan pipinya memerah. _Sial. Kenapa Baekhyun manis sekali._ Chanyeol menggeram dalam hati. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat, menahan gejolak gairah yang tiba-tiba muncul hanya karena gadis cilik yang jauh berbeda dengan tipe nya selama ini. _Ini benar-benar aneh. Ada apa denganmu Chanyeol !_ Chanyeol berusaha menyadarkan diri bahwa gadis yang sekarang ada di hadapan nya ini adalah anaknya.

" A-ayah. Kenapa Ayah belum tidur ? " Pandangan Chanyeol turun kebawah, melihat kedua tangan Baekhyun yang meremas erat gaun tidurnya. Chanyeol menyeringai dibuatnya. _Sedikit menggoda putri sendiri tidak masalah kan ?_ Pandangan Chanyeol kembali ke wajah mungi Baekhyun.

" Banyak yang harus ayah kerjakan malam ini. Apa yang sedang kau cari Baek ? " Chanyeol masih belum ingin menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Baekhyun.

" e-eh itu . . Apa ayah punya susu ? Aku belum menemukannya dimanapun "

" Aa.. Sepertinya Bibi Nam belum membeli persediaan dapur. Tapi kau bisa mendapatkannya langsung dari sumbernya kalau kau mau " Balas Chanyeol sedikit tertawa.

" Maksud Ayah ? Ayah punya sapi ? Tapi ini sudah malam Yah. Merepotkan kalau harus memerasnya dulu. " ditatapnya Baekhyun yang masih mengkerutkan keningnya.

Chanyeol mengatupkan bibirnya erat menahan tawa. Benarkah Baekhyun sudah berusia dua puluh tahun? Mungkin besok Chanyeol harus memastikan sendiri pada istrinya.

" Ya sudah. Ayah mau membuat teh madu. Kau mau ? " Chanyeol merasa seperti berbicara dengan anak sepuluh tahun. Geli sebenarnya menyebut dirinya sendiri _Ayah_. Istrinya sendiri yang menyuruhnya. Katanya itu salah satu upaya untuk membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman didekatnya. _Apa boleh buat._

" Apa tidak merepotkan ? "

" Tidak perlu merasa sungkan padaku Baek. Duduk lah dulu." Chanyeol berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun menuju tempat dimana toples madunya berada dan segera meracik teh madu untuk mereka berdua.

※

Kini Baekhyun tengah duduk memperhatikan punggung lebar ayahnya yang sedang membuatkan teh madu. Kaus abu-abu dan celana _training_ dengan garis putih di sisi samping celana, tidak mengurangi ketampanan pria itu sedikit pun. Tubuh ayahnya masih terlihat gagah dan bugar walupun usianya sudah menginjak tiga puluh tujuh tahun. Belum terlalu tua memang. Tapi tubuh ayahnya jauh lebih bagus daripada teman pria sekelasnya, saat Baekhyun sekolah menengah dulu.

Berbicara tentang ayah nya. Pipi Baekhyun seketika memerah mengingat apa yang pria itu lakukan tadi. Baekhyun lega karena ia berhasil menahan lenguhan saat ayahnya meniup telinganya. Baekhyun yakin tadi dia merasakan bibir ayahnya sekilas di daun telinganya. _Bukankah itu aneh ? Apakah itu hal yang wajar dilakukan oleh seorang ayah pada putrinya ?_

Tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuat pipi Baekhyun sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Ia sungguh malu karena memakai gaun tidur seminim itu di depan ayahnya. Baekhyun sedikit risih saat mata ayahnya melirik ke arah pahanya. _Park Chanyeol bukan tipe pria mata keranjang kan ? Tentu saja tidak ! Mana mungkin ibunya mau menikahi pria semacam itu ! Ayah pria baik. Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan Baek !_

Sayangnya dugaanmu salah Baek~

" ini. Masih sedikit panas " Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol meletakkan cangkir teh madu untuknya di atas meja dan duduk di hadapannya.

" Terimakasih " Baekhyun tersenyum menatap ayahnya yang dibalas senyuman tak kalah manisnya oleh Chanyeol.

Tatapan Baekhyun masih terpaku pada wajah tampan Chanyeol. Pria itu masih menatap intens ke arahnya. _Apa ada yang salah dengan ku ?_ Baekhyun mengikuti kemana arah tatapan Chanyeol terhenti. _Oh sial. Kenapa dari tadi aku tidak menyadarinya ?!_ Tubuhnya mulai panas dingin. Ia tidak bisa duduk dengan tenang. Baekhyun lupa. Sekarang ia tidak hanya tinggal bersama ibunya. _Ada seorang pria yang tinggal bersamamu Baek !_ Baekhyun selalu melepas branya sebelum tidur. _Ayah pasti sudah melihat kedua putingku yang tercetak jelas di bawah kain yang super sialan tipis ini._ Pipi Baekhyun benar-benar merah sekarang.

" Ada apa baek ? "

" Se-seperti nya aku akan menghabiskan teh ku di kamar saja. Selamat malam. " Baekhyun menggenggam cangkirnya erat. Beranjak dari bangku dan jalan dengan terburu-buru menuju kamarnya. Tapi ternyata usahanya untuk kabur dari hadapan sang Ayah ,tidak semulus yang diharapkan.

" Aakh " Baekhyun tersandung kakinya sendiri yang membuatnya nyaris terjatuh karena tidak memperhatikan langkahya. Untung cangkir ditangannya masih tergenggam erat. Hanya saja guncangan dari tubuhnya membuat air di dalam cangkir tumpah mengenai tangannya.

※

" Hey ! Kau tidak apa ? " Chanyeol bergegas menghampiri Baekhyun setelah mendengar teriakan putrinya itu.

" P-panas " raut kesakitan jelas terlihat dari wajah putrinya.

" Kemari " Chanyeol mengambil sebotol air dingin dari dalam kulkas, sebelum menuntun Baekhyun menuju wastafel.

" Oh tidak. Tanganmu mulai memerah Baek " Chanyeol mengambil sebelah tangan putrinya yang terkena tumpahan teh madu yang masih panas itu. Tubuh kekarnya mengurung Baekyun dari belakang. Tidak ada jarak sedikitpun di antara mereka.

Chanyeol menyesali perbuatannya sekarang. Ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas kedua bongkahan kenyal tubuh bagian belakang Baekhyun menempel di atas pahanya. Belum lagi, dari tempatnya berdiri ia bisa mencium aroma _strawberry_ yang menguar dari rambut putrinya. Selera putrinya tidak seperti kebanyakan gadis seusianya. _Apa Baekhyun masih menggunakan shampoo yang biasa digunakan anak kecil ?_ Putrinya benar-benar masih polos rupanya. Diam-diam Chanyeol mengendus dalam rambut Baekhyun. Jika dibiarkan berlanjut, Chanyeol fikir ia bisa lepas kendali untuk menggagahi putrinya. Bisa gawat jika itu benar-benar terjadi. Ini baru hari pertamanya setelah menikah, dan dia sudah menggauli putrinya sendiri ? _Kau ayah yang bejat jika benar-benar melakukannya Park!_

" Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati lagi Baek. Kenapa terburu-buru seperti itu hm ? Apa kau masih takut padaku ? " Chanyeol berujar pelan di samping kepala Baekhyun. Sebelah tangannya memegang botol berisi air dingin yang telah dibuka tutupnya. Menuangkan air itu pada tangan Baekhyun secara perlahan-lahan. Mencoba memberikan pertolongan pertama pada kulit putrinya yang mulai memerah.

" T-tidak, bukan begitu _Yah "_

" Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tunggu disini. Akan ku ambilkan geluntuk mengurangi rasa panasnya. " Chanyeol melepaskan kungkungan nya dari tubuh Baekhyun. Tidak rela sebenarnya. Ia masih ingin menikmati wangi tubuh Baekhyun, yang sepertinya sudah menjadi candu bagi Chanyeol sekarang.

" Apa besok mau Ayah antarkan ke dokter, Baek ? " Chanyeol yang telah kembali dengan gel luka bakar di genggamannya. Meraih tangan Baekhyun dan segera mengoleskannya hati-hati ke atas kulit Baekhyun.

" Tidak perlu _Yah~_ Tidak sesakit itu kok. Besok pagi pasti sudah membaik "

" Oke kalau itu maumu. Nah, sudah selesai. Kembali ke kamarmu dan segera tidur. " Perintah Chanyeol sambil mengusap pelan rambut Baekhyun. Yang diusap hanya menunduk, mencoba menutupi semburat merah pipinya dari pandangan Chanyeol. _Aku masih bisa melihatnya baby~_

" Ya, selamat malam _Yah_ "

" Oh tunggu dulu Baek ! " Chanyeol menghentikan langkah Baekhyun yang sudah berada di depan pintu kamar putrinya itu.

" Ne ? "

" Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku Ayah ? " Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang memandangnya penuh tanya.

" Panggil aku _Daddy "_

" _D-daddy_ ? " _Juniornya_ menegang detik itu juga. Mendengar suara lembut Baekhyun menyebutnya _Daddy_ dengan ragu-ragu.

" Ya. Itu lebih baik " Balas Chanyeol dengan senyum puas di wajah nya.

 _Selamat Park ! Kau berhasil melewati cobaan malam ini dengan baik. Bagaimana dengan hari selanjutnya ? Oh, Damn it !_

※ ※ ※

 _NEXT ?_


	2. Who's that guy ?

Turn Down For What

CHANBAEK GS

Mature Content

~※~

" Kau yakin putrimu sudah dua puluh tahun ? " Chanyeol datang dengan pakaian formalnya, menghampiri istrinya yang sedang menata sarapan. Hari ini ia memutuskan untuk menyudahi cuti nikahnya. Banyak pekerjaan yang mengharuskannya untuk ikut campur tangan. Ditariknya kursi paling ujung di meja makan itu dan meletakan tas kerjanya di kursi lainnya.

" Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu hm ? " Nyonya Park meletakkan kopi hitam yang sudah menjadi minuman wajib sebelum mengawali hari bagi suaminya itu, kehadapan Chanyeol sembari mengerutkan keningnya.

" Dia terlalu polos untuk gadis seusianya. " jawab Chanyeol santai sambil menyeruput kopi hitamnya.

" Ya.. kau benar. Kurasa dia hanya kurang bergaul. Selama dia menjalankan tugasnya sebagai anak dengan baik, itu tidak masalah buatku. " jawab wanita itu menarik kursi di sebelah Chanyeol.

" Seseorang bisa saja memanfaatkan kepolosannya. Kau tentu tau, banyak orang jahat di luar sana. " _Dan orang itu KAU PARK CHANYEOL !_

" Jika orang jahat yang kau maksud adalah seorang 'pria', kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Baekhyun bilang padaku, dia belum tertarik untuk memulai hubungan yang seperti itu. Dan perlu kau tau, putriku tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengetahui mana pria yang baik untuknya "

" Ya, aku hanya mencemaskannya. " _Khawatirkan dirimu sendiri Park.. Kau bahkan sudah tergoda untuk menggauli Baekhyun, di malam pertamanya tinggal di sini. Bodoh._ Batin Chanyeol mentertawakan dirinya sendiri.

" Oh di mana Baekhyun ? Dia masih tidur ? " Tanya Chanyeol sebelum memakan suapan pertamanya.

" Hmm. Tadi aku sudah membangunkannya, dia bilang ingin melanjutkan tidur saja. Sepertinya dia terjaga semalaman. Mungkin masih sulit untuk beradaptasi dengan kamar barunya. "

" Benarkah ? Kurasa ada alasan lain kenapa Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur " Senyum miring tercetak di bibir penuh nya. _Sepertinya aku akan membuat Baekhyun kesulitan tidur setiap malam._

※

Suara jam berdetik menjadi satu-satunya yang mengisi kesunyian di kamar itu. Sinar mentari yang masuk melalui celah-celah gorden, tak mengusik sedikitpun ketenangan gadis yang masih betah bergelung di bawah selimutnya yang bermotif floral. Wajahnya terlihat damai dan nafasnya naik turun dengan teratur, seperti tidak pernah ada beban hidup yang menghampirinya. Bahkan tubuhnya terasa begitu berat hanya untuk mengubah posisinya. Menandakan si gadis tengah mendapatkan nikmatnya kualitas tidur sempurna yang ia cari beberapa jam lalu.

" Oh yaampun Baekhyun… Ini sudah siang. Kenapa belum bangun juga. " Ibunya yang baru saja masuk, terkejut melihat putrinya masih berjelajah di alam mimpi, padahal ini sudah hampir tengah hari.

" Ibuu~ Aku masih mengantuk " Jawab Baekhyun masih setengah sadar dan enggan membuka matanya. Ditariknya selimut sampai menutupi ujung leher, untuk membuatnya kembali nyaman setelah terusik oleh suara Ibunya.

" Sudah, cepat bangun. Kau melewatkan sarapanmu nak~ " Ibunya menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Baekhyun, sebelum duduk di tepi ranjang putrinya.

Baekhyun yang mulai tersadar penuh, mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar pada _headboard_. Mengusap wajahnya kasar dengan kedua telapak tangannya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang masih saja bersarang di matanya. Ia tersadar sudah tertidur selama hampir sembilan jam setelah melihat jam weker yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Baekhyun tidak pernah bangun sesiang ini sebelumnya. Itu karena ia selalu tidur sebelum pukul sepuluh malam, supaya bisa bangun dengan segar keesokan hari dan Ibunya tidak perlu mengomelinya, seperti apa yang dilakukan padany barusan. Yah, semalam itu pengecualian. Ia bahkan baru bisa tidur dengan pulas, saat jam sudah menunjukan pukul tiga pagi.

" Apa yang kau lakukan semalaman huh ? " Ibunya menatap dengan heran putrinya yang sedang mengucek kedua matanya itu.

" Tidak ada Bu, aku hanya tidak bisa tidur "

" Kamarmu tidak nyaman ? "

" Tidak juga, aku hanya terlalu memikirkan sesuatu sampai kesulitan tidur " Baekhyun menjawabnya santai dengan suara seraknya sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan.

" Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan ? Ceritakan pada Ibu, jangan hanya menyimpannya sendiri sehingga membuatmu kesulitan tidur seperti itu. " kini ibunya mengkerutkan kening, penasaran dengan apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun sampai putrinya itu tidak bisa tidur.

" Ay- ehm tidak ada. Sudah, aku mau mau mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum sarapan. " Baekhyun segera beranjak dari kasur empuknya. Berusaha menghindari pertanyaan lain dari ibunya. Ia hanya tidak ingin kelepasan menceritakan apa yang ia pikirkan sampai tidak bisa tidur.

" Ini bahkan sudah terlalu siang untuk menyebutnya sebagai sarapan Baek . " Ucap ibunya sebelum menutup pintu, keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

※

Semua itu karena _Ayahnya._ Ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan apa yang telah ia lakukan bersama ayahnya semalam. _Memang apa yang kau lakukan Baekhyuuuun ?! ._ Jika dilihat, memang tidak ada yang berlebihan dengan itu. Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Ia tidak baik-baik saja. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan setiap mengingatnya. Itu pertama kalinya ia berinteraksi bersama seorang pria dengan seintim itu. Selama ini teman prianya hanya sebatas teman sekelas, tidak lebih dari itu. Bahkan Baekhyun ingat, ia hampir tidak pernah berbicara dengan teman pria sekelasnya, kecuali jika benar-benar dibutuhkan.

Semalam itu adalah hal yang baru untuknya. Dan menurut Baekhyun itu _menyenangkan._ Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya seperti tersengat listrik saat tangan ayahnya menyentuh langsung kulitnya. Saat tubuh kekar ayahnya menempel erat dengan tubuh bagian belakang tubuhnya. Atau saat nafas hangat sang ayah berembus di samping telinganya dan wangi maskulin yang menguar dari setiap pori-pori tubuh ayahnya menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri untuk dirinya. Rasanya seperti ada kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya. Dan entah mengapa, ia ingin merasakannya lagi dengan sang ayah. Tetapi, hanya dengan memikirkannya saja ia sudah merasa buruk. Tidak seharusnya dia merespon apa yang dilakukan ayahnya, dengan cara seperti ini. Baekhyun pikir ia harus segera menghentikannya sebelum ia terjebak oleh perasaan terlarangnya pada sang ayah, yang bisa saja hadir suatu saat nanti.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, ia memang sudah terjebak dalam pusaran godaan seorang Park Chanyeol di awal pertemuan mereka. Dan ia tidak akan bisa menolak hal yang lebih dari kata _menyenangkan_ yang akan datang selanjutnya, seiring berjalannya waktu.

※

" Ibu mau pergi ? " Baekhyun yang baru keluar dari kamarnya, berjalan mendekati meja makan setelah melihat ibunya menuruni tangga dengan pakaian rapi dan tas yang dijinjing di sebelah tangannya.

" Ya, Ibu harus pergi ke butik hari ini. "

Nyonya Park sudah menggeluti usaha di bidang fashion itu sejak sepuluh tahun lalu, setelah kepergian suaminya.

" Kau mau ikut ? " tanya sang Ibu.

" em tidak Bu, aku di rumah saja. Aku hanya akan mengganggu ibu saja di sana karena terlalu bosan " Jawab Baekhyun setelah menegguk segelas air putihnya hingga tandas.

" Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan di rumah ? Kembali ke ranjangmu dan tidur lagi ? Dasar " Balas ibunya sambil menggelengkan kepala melihat putrinya mulai menyantap makanan yang Baekhyun sebut dengan 'sarapan'.

" O ya, di mana Ayah Bu ? " Baekhyun mendongak menatap ibunya yang duduk di kursi seberang mejanya dan memilih mengabaikan sindiran yang di lontarkan ibunya itu.

" Sudah berangkat ke kantornya pagi tadi "

" ck kalian berdua memang serasi. Pasangan yang sama-sama gila kerja. Ini bahkan baru hari kedua setelah pernikahan kalian "

" Kau pikir itu semua untuk siapa hm ? Sudah ah, Ibu berangkat sekarang. Baik-baik di rumah, oke ? " Nyonya Park bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

※

Hari sudah beranjak sore dan kamarnya masih temaram. Sejak bangun tadi, Baekhyun tidak membuka gordennya sama sekali. Ia hanya tidak begitu menyukai silau nya sinar matahari menghampiri kamarnya. Suara dari siaran televisi yang sedari tadi mengisi kekosongan di kamarnya yang luas, tidak terdengar lagi karena si pemilik kamar sedang bergelut dengan kegiatan menyulamnya. Ibunya sudah mengajarinya menyulam sejak Baekhyun kecil. Dan itu tidak pernah menjadi aktivitas yang membosankan untuk dilakukan. Tapi berbeda dengan kali ini. Ia tidak lagi merasakan kepuasan yang hadir setiap ia menekuni kegiatan yang sudah ia jadikan sebagai hobinya ini. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap kamar yang baru semalam ia tempati. Kamarnya yang cukup besar ini terlihat luas, hanya ada sebuah ranjang, lemari baju, meja kayu di samping ranjang dan beberapa barang kecil lainnya, serta kamar mandi yang terletak di bagian paling ujung kamarnya. Baekhyun menghela nafas setelahnya. Ia tidak pernah merasa sebosan ini sebelumnya, meskipun di Manhattan ia tinggal sendirian.

Dan tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Baekhyun beranjak dari kursi tempat ia menyulam, menuju ke sebuah lemari baju . Dibuka lemari itu dan mencari pakaian renangnya di setiap sudut. Baekhyun lupa di sebelah mana ia meletakan bajunya itu. Ia memutuskan untuk berenang karena cuacanya benar-benar mendukung.

" ah ini dia " Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah bikini dari dalam lemarinya dan menutup kembali pintunya. Ia melucuti samua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya dengan bersemangat. Sudah tidak sabar untuk segera menceburkan diri kedalam segarnya air kolam.

Baekhyun melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin dengan puas. Bikini dengan tali spageti di leher jenjangnya itu melekat pas di tubuhnya. Payudaranya tampak menyembul dari dalam bikini nya. Kali ini ia tidak perlu merasa khawatir dengan penampilannya. Ayahnya yang gila kerja itu pasti pulang larut malam. Jadi ia bisa melenggang kesana kemari dengan balutan seksi di tubuhnya tanpa merasa cemas akan pandangan Ayah tampannya yang seperti menelanjanginya dari atas kebawah, setiap melihat dirinya.

※

Chanyeol turun dari mobilnya dengan membawa tas kerja di sebelah tangannya. Ia baru saja pulang setelah menghadiri beberapa pertemuan dengan rekan bisnisnya. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia lakukan hari ini, ya seperti hari biasanya juga. Dan itu selalu membuatnya pulang larut malam bahkan tak jarang ia memilih tidur di kantornya karena tubuhnya yang terlalu lelah. Beruntung hari ini jadwalnya tidak sepadat hari biasanya. Jadi ia bisa kembali kerumah saat matahari baru saja tenggelam.

Pria itu melepaskan ikatan dasinya dengan malas sebelum masuk kedalam rumahnya. Berjalan melewati ruang tengah menuju dapur. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat indera penglihatannya menangkap pemandangan menarik di luar sana yang membuat rasa lelahnya menguap seketika. Tergantikan rasa membuncah di dadanya untuk segera bergabung dengan Baekhyun. Niat awalnya untuk mengambil air minum pun sirna. Chanyeol memilih melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Chanyeol segera membuka kancing-kancing kemejanya dan dilemparkanya ke sembarang arah kemeja yang telah terlepas dari tubuhnya. _Kenapa bersemangat sekali Park ? Kau hanya akan berada dalam satu kolam yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Tidak lebih oke ? Tapi mungkin memberikan godaan-go_ daan _kecil pada putrinya itu tidak apa-apa._ Selalu seperti itu. Awalnya ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang ia lakukan pada Baekhyun, ia menyadari bahwa ia telah melecehkan putrinya itu. Memandang kedua puting Baekhyun dengan lapar bisa di anggap sebagai tindakan pelecehan kan ?. Chanyeol tau itu, ia berusaha untuk menghentikan dirinya sendiri. Tapi kenyataannya ? Sudahlah. Ingatkan Chanyeol untuk tidak terjebak dalam permainannya sendiri. Siapa yang tau apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya. _Jika kau berani bermain api, maka kau harus siap untuk menanggung akibatnya Park . . ._

Chanyeol yang sudah siap dengan celana renang berwarna hitam, berjalan di atas sepasang _sliper_ nya menuruni puluhan tangga dengan tidak sabaran. Ia tidak pernah merasa seantusias ini dengan wanita sebelumnya. Dan semua ini karena Baekhyun-nya _. Baekhyunnya ? Itu terdengar bagus._ Chanyeol menyeringai di tengah langkahnya. _Siapa sebenarnya dirimu ? Kau satu-satunya wanita yang bisa membuatku bertingkah konyol seperti ini Baek ..._

Pria itu bersiul dan menyugar rambutnya kebelakang. Kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju di mana gadis mungilnya berada.

※

Sore yang cerah telah berganti malam. Kolam renang itu kini menjadi dingin dan sunyi. Hanya ada lampu taman berwarna kuning kemerahan di sekeliling kolam dan sinar rembulan yang menyinari dengan cahaya temaram yang terlihat samar-samar. Baekhyun masih telentang di atas _float bed_ yang mengapung di tengah kolam. Semilir angin malam yang berembus tampaknya tidak mengganggu ketenangan gadis itu sedikitpun. Ia masih tidur dengan nyaman tanpa memperdulikan dinginnya angin yang merasuk ke dalam tubuh. Gadis itu ketiduran saat mencoba untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Ia lelah karena terlalu bersemangat untuk berenang. Baekhyun selalu seperti ini. Ia selalu lupa waktu jika tubuhnya sudah menyentuh dinginnya air kolam.

Bunyi derap langkah kaki Chanyeol nyatanya tak membuat gadis itu terbangun. Baekhyun masih berada dalam posisi yang sama. Jari-jari kedua tangannya ia kaitkan dan meletakkannya di belakang kepala sebagai pengganti bantal, dan kaki kanannya menekuk ke atas. Dan posisi itu membuat siapapun yang berada disitu bisa melihat dengan jelas setiap lekukan tubuh gadis itu.

Dan itulah yang Chanyeol lakukan sekarang. Bahkan pria itu tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari setiap tubuh Baekhyun. Wajah putrinya yang semakin cantik di bawah sinar rembulan. Tulang selangkanya yang menonjol. Kedua bukit kembar yang tumpah ruah di balik atasan bikininya. Kedua kaki ramping putrinya yang terlihat seksi dari tempatnya berdiri. Dan yang paling penting adalah bagian bawah tubuh Baekhyun yang tertutupi celana segitiga dengan tali yang saling mengikat di kedua sisi samping celananya.

Chanyeol mengamati semua pemandangan idah itu dengan pandangan lapar. Ia membayangkan bagaimana rasanya saat ia melumat kedua belah bibir tipis Baekhyun dan menjelajah kesetiap rongga mulut gadis itu dengan lidahnya. Memberi tanda di setiap bagian tulang selangkanya. Menyusu pada kedua payudara Baekhyun secara bergantian dan sesekali menggigit puting gadis itu seperti bayi yang kelaparan. Menjilati setiap jengkal kaki gadis itu dengan gerakan sensual dan membuat tubuh Baekhyun mengelinjang di setiap sentuhannya. Bagian akhir, ia melepaskan setiap ikatan di celana Baekhyun sebelum melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat. Mengendus wanginya aroma yang menguar dari bagian tubuh yang selalu tersembunyi di balik celana dalam Baekhyun sebelum menjulurkan lidahnya, menjelajah setiap jengkal lubang hangat gadis itu sampai Baekhyun mendapatkan klimaksnya. Lalu memasukan ketiga jari panjangnya secara bertahap dengan gerakan pelan yang berubah menjadi kasar di dalam lub— sebut saja vagina, Baekhyun. Tentu saja hal itu perlu dilakukan untuk mempermudah saat pen-

" Da-daddy ? " Dan lamunan kotor pria itu harus terhenti saat suara pelan Baekhyun menginterupsinya.

※

Alangkah terkejutnya Baekhyun saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat ayahnya sudah berdiri di tepi kolam dengan _bathrobe_ putih yang membalut tubuh kekarnya. Apa yang terjadi semalam, ternyata terulang lagi. _Yang benar saja Baekhyun… berapa lama kau ketiduran disini ?! Kenapa kau bisa seceroboh ini !_ Rasanya menyesali kecerobohannya sekarang tidak ada gunanya. Ia merasa tertangkap basah dan jatuh di lubang yang sama, karena mengulangi kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

" Apa Daddy boleh ikut bergabung Baek ? " Pria itu mendekap kedua tangannya di depan dada dan bertanya dengan entengnya tanpa memperdulikan kegelisahan Baekhyun yang terlihat kentara. Karena gadis itu sedang menggesekan kuku ibu jari nya dengan jari telunjuknya, pertanda ia sedang gugup.

" A-apa ?! " Belum cukup dengan keterkejutannya karena permintaan ayahnya. Baekhyun kembali di kejutkan oleh apa yang ia lihat di depan matanya. Ayahnya itu sedang membuka ikatan _bathrobe_ dan melepaskanya dengan gerakan pelan sambil menatap intens dirinya yang juga sedang menatap Chanyeol. Lebih tepatnya, menatap delapan kotak yang terbentuk di atas perut Chanyeol. Matanya masih belum berkedip. Ia terlalu mengagumi segala sesuatu yang ada di tubuh ayahnya. Pandangannya naik ke arah dada bidang Chanyeol, dan menemukan sebuah tato berukuran sedang di sana. Ia tidak tau gambar apa yang menjadi inspirasi untuk tato itu. Bentuk tatonya terlalu rumit bagi Baekhyun. Dan itu membuat Ayah tirinya terlihat semakin _hot_ di matanya.

Lalu pandangan Baekhyun turun perlahan-lahan, ia dapat melihat beberapa urat yang menonjol di perut bagian bawah Chanyeol. _Sexy…_ Dibawanya pandangan gadis itu semakain kebawah. Ada sesuatu yang mengembung di balik celana renang hitam ayahnya. Struktur celana yang ketat membuat bentuk _sesuatu_ yang di sembunyikan di baliknya terlihat semakin menonjol. _Itu …_

" Mau mencoba memegangnya Baekh ? " Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menatap tubuh bagian bawah Chanyeol, mendongak terkejut kearah Chanyeol. Buru-buru ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain setelah melihat senyum mengejek dari wajah ayahnya. _Ini gila ! Dan sekarang kau tertangkap basah sedang menatap penis seorang pria dewasa secara terang-terangan ?!_ Batin Baekhyun menjerit, menangisi perbuatan memalukan yang baru saja ia lakukan beberapa saat lalu.

Suara deburan air terdengar. Ternyata Chanyeol sudah menceburkan dirinya ke dalam kolam. Baekhyun mengikuti setiap pergerakan Chanyeol yang sedang berenang menuju ke arahnya.

" Ayo lomba berenang bersama Daddy, Baek .. " Chanyeol yang baru sampai di samping _float bed_ yang di duduki Baekhyun, menyibakan rambutnya yang basah ke belakang. Dan menatap putrinya dengan senyum lebar yang menunjukkan gigi-gigi putihnya.

" Tapi dad, aku sudah lelah " Gadis itu mencoba menolak ajakan Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar sudah lelah dan ingin segera kembali ke kamarnya.

Chanyeol yang tak peduli dengan penolakan putrinya, langsung menarik tubuh ringan Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya, membawan putrinya turun ke dalam kolam. Tentu saja tindakan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun yang terkejut refleks memeluk leher pria itu dan melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggul Chanyeol.

Sekarang mereka berdua berhadapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dan tubuhnya saling menempel dengan erat. Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah tampan ayahnya dari jarak sedekat itu. Degup jantungnya mulai berdegup tak karuan.

" Kau Cantik sekali sayang … " Chanyeol membisikan kata-kata rayuan itu dengan setengah mendesah, sengaja ingin menggoda Baekhyun yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan lugunya.

Baekhyun yang sudah menyadari betapa intimnya posisi mereka, segera menjauhkan diri dan membalikan badan, berenang menuju ujung kolam menuruti ajakan ayahnya untuk berlomba. Mengabaikan rayuan ayahnya yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran. Bahkan ia sempat merasakan nafas hangat pria itu di wajahnya.

 _Mencoba menolakku hm ?_ Chanyeol terkekeh geli melihat Baekhyun yang mencoba menghindarinya dan segera berenang menuju putrinya yang sudah sampai di ujung sana.

※

Baekhyun masih mengatur deru nafasnya. Dadanya naik turun meraup oksigen dengan rakus. Kedua telapak tangannya memegang tepian dinding kolam sebagai tumpuan. Ia merasa bertambah lelah sekarang.

" Kau kalah Baek … "

Gadis itu berjengit kaget ketika ayahnya tiba-tiba memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang dan berbisik di belakang telinganya sebelum mengecup pelan pundak gadis itu.

" D-dad, a-apa yang _daddy_ lakukan ? Lepas... " Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan Chanyeol yang memeluk erat pinggangnya. Tapi usahanya sia-sia dan pria itu malah semakin mempererat pelukannya.

" Karena kau kalah, maka kau harus memberiku hadiah Baek … " Bisik Chanyeol pelan.

" Apa maksud _daddy_? " Gadis itu heran kenapa tiba-tiba ayahnya meminta hadiah dari dirinya. Karena tadi mereka tidak membuat kesepakatan seperti itu.

" Kalau kau bingung ingin memberi daddy apa. Biarkan daddy saja yang menentukan. " Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh putrinya dengan cepat dan menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun lembut.

" _D-dad_ ap- _"_

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti karena ayahnya langsung melumat bibirnya dengan kasar. Alangkah terkejutnya Baekhyun mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari ayahnya. _Tidak! Tidak ! Ini tidak boleh Baek ! Ini tidak benar!_ Baekhyun segera memukul dada bidang Chanyeol, menyadarkan pria itu yang mulai menggila. Dan kali ini usahanya berhasil karena Chanyeol mau melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

" Kau tidak boleh melakukan ini padaku _dad_! " Gadis itu mendapatkan keberanian untuk melayang kan protesnya pada Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin ayahnya berbuat lebih lanjut dan membuat hubungannya sebagai Ayah dan anak menjadi rumit. Karena yang ia tau, seorang Ayah tidak akan mencium putrinya dengan penuh nafsu seperti itu. Pria itu memang bukan ayah kadungnya. Tapi tetap saja itu salah.

Sayangnya Chanyeol menganggap ucapan putrinya hanya angin lalu. Ia kembali menarik tengkuk Baekhyun. Melumat kedua belah bibirnya secara bergantian. _Ini bibir termanis yang pernah kucicipi ! Oh aku benar-benar sudah gila. Tidak ada alasan untuk mundur Park ! Sekarang nikmati saja. Tidak perlu memikirkan apa akibat dari perbuatan bejatmu ini nanti !_

Chanyeol semakin mendorong tubuh Baekhyun ke dinding kolam. Tangan kanannya memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi meronta dan membawanya keatas kepala gadis itu. Tubuh besarnya yang mengimpit Baekhyun, membuat gadis yang sudah kelelahan itu semakin tidak bisa meronta untuk melepaskan diri.

" hahh.. cu-kuph dad… " Ucap Baekhyun dengan kesusahan saat Chanyeol melepaskan bibirnya. Nyatanya pria itu hanya ingin berpindah ke salah satu bagian tubuh paling sensitif seorang wanita. Telinga. Ia gigit daun telinga Baekhyun dengan pelan, lalu mulai menjilatinya dengan gerakan sensual yang mau tidak mau akhirnya membuat Baekhyun mengeluarkan desahannya yang terdengar untuk pertama kalinya bagi Chanyeol.

" hmpph ahh dadhh… hen-tih-khan ahh " Awalnya gadis itu mencoba menahan lenguhannya dengan menggigit bibirnya. Akal sehatnya selalu menyuarakan untuk menolak perlakuan ayahnya. Tapi tubuhnya berkata lain. Ia sungguh menikmati setiap sentuhan Chanyeol padanya. Sekujur tubuhnya meremang. Entah kenapa, kedua payudaranya menegang. Rasanya begitu kencang dan ingin segera melepaskan atasan bikininya yang terasa sesak sekarang. Ia menggesekan paha dalamnya gelisah. Rasanya sangat tidak nyaman di bawah sana. Baekhyun 'basah'. Bukan karena air kolam. Tapi karena cairan licin yang sudah merembes keluar dari vaginanya tanpa ia sadari. _Apa ini yang dinamakan terangsang ?_ Ini sensasi asing yang baru di rasakan oleh gadis lugu sepertinya.

" ahh enghhh dad " Sekarang gadis itu sudah tidak malu-malu lagi untuk mengeluarkan desahannya. Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya, mempermudah akses bagi Chanyeol saat pria itu menurunkan ciumannya ke leher gadis itu.

" Kau mulai menikmatinya huhh ? " tanya Chanyeol di sela-sela ia memberikan tanda kepemilikan di leher Baekhyun. Senyum miring tersungging di bibirnya. Ia berhasil membuat Baekhyun jatuh ke dalam permainan yang ia buat.

" Tubuhmu masih sangat sensitif Baek … daddyhh sangat meyukainya. " lanjut pria itu dengan suara seraknya lalu menggigit kecil pundak sempit Baekhyun.

" Ahh i-tuh sakit dad hh ~ " protes gadis itu sedikit kesal.

Kini jari-jemari Chanyeol merambat perlahan ke punggung Baekhyun. Dengan gerakan pelan ia melepaskan ikatan tali bikini gadis itu. Ia ingin meningkatkan permainannya. Tinggal melepas satu ikatan lagi di leher Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol bisa melihat bukit kembar itu tanpa kain apapun lagi yang menutupinya. Tangannya mulai merambat ke atas, dan …

" Hyung ! "

Seketika tubuh Baekhyun yang tadinya lemas menerima sentuhan-sentuhan ayahnya di tubuhnya, menjadi menegang kaku. Mendengar ada suara pria di dekatnya selain suara ayahnya. Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan melihat seorang pria tinggi dan juga tampan sedang berdiri menyender pada pintu penghubung ruang tengah dan kolam renang. _Siapa dia ?! Kenapa bisa masuk ke rumah ayah tirinya seenaknya dan menghentikan kegiatan meyenangkan diriku bersama ayah ?! Sial. Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini !_

Dan Chanyeol . . .

 _Kau datang di waktu yang tepat, bocah. Ya. SANGAT TEPAT._ Pria itu hanya bisa menggeram marah menatap pria di ambang pintu yang sedang tersenyum mencemooh ke arahnya.

※ ※ ※

To Be Continued

※ ※ ※

Hayoloh, siapa yang gangguin CB enaena~

Chanyeol enaknya di panggil daddy ato ayah aja ?

Thanks for reading~


	3. Get carried away

Turn Down For What

CHANBAEK GS

Mature Content

~※~

" Sepertinya aku sudah mengganggu kesenangan kalian " ucap pria di ambang pintu tanpa merasa bersalah.

Chanyeol yang masih geram lantas mengusir pria itu melalui tatapan matanya.

" Oke oke. Aku pergi " jawab pria itu sambil menggeret koper yang dibawanya. Berjalan menuju kamar yang biasa ia pakai jika menginap di rumah itu.

" Siapa pria itu dad ? " tanya Baekhyun penasaran sembari mengikatkan tali yang sempat Chanyeol lepas tadi.

" Kau terlihat pucat " Balas Chanyeol, mengacuhkan pertanyaan putrinya.

" Ugh, aku hanya lelah dad "

Chanyeol yang sedikit merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara berenangnya dan membantu Baekhyun keluar dari kolam.

" Daddy akan menggendongmu sampai kamar "

" Tidak perlu Dad. Aku masih kuat berjalan sendiri jika hanya ke kamar. " tolak gadis itu dengan suara lirihnya. Kegiatan berenangnya hari ini lebih melelahkan dari biasanya.

" Daddy tidak menerima penolakan Baek " Chanyeol langsung mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan mengendongnya ala koala.

" Dad ! Aku bisa jalan sendiri ! "

Pria itu tidak menggubrisnya. Dan semakin mengeratkan gendongannya karena Baekhyun terus meronta-ronta untuk turun.

" Diamlah Baek." ujar Chanyeol sedikit kesal karena pergerakan Baekhyun mau tidak mau berimbas pada _juniornya_ yang sekarang mulai ereksi, terkena gesekan pantat gadis itu selama perjalanan mereka menuju kamar.

" Kita sudah sampai Dad !. Turunkan aku ! "

" Mau Dad bantu membilas ? " Tanya Chanyeol sambil menurunkan Baekhyun di depan pintu kamarnya.

" A-APA ?! T-tidak perlu D-dad. A-ku bisa sendiri. " Baekhyun menggerakan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

" Kenapa panik seperti itu ? Dad hanya bercanda " Ujar Chanyeol sambil tertawa saat melihat Baekhyun berdiri gelisah dan kedua bola matanya bergerak tak fokus.

" C-candaan D-dad tidak lucu " balas Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol karena malu.

" Hm . . . Sudah sana masuk. Sepertinya kau sudah kedinginan Baek. Lihatlah kedua putingmu yang menegang itu " ujar Chanyeol santai sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke gunung kembar Baekhyun.

" N-ne ? " gadis itu mengalihkan atensinya ke arah yang Chanyeol maksud dan terkejut bukan main, melihat putingnya menegak tidak tahu malu di hadapan Ayah tirinya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk dengan terburu-buru.

※

Baekhyun berdiri di balik pintu kamarnya dengan nafas memburu. Ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa ayahnya melakukan hal segila itu padanya. Ayah tirinya benar-benar sudah gila rupanya. Dan Baekhyun pikir ia sama gilanya karena membiarkan ayahnya melakukan itu, bahkan ia tidak dapat menyangkal bahwa ia sempat menikmati kegiatan panas dengan ayahnya saat di kolam. Atau saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang keras mengganjal di belahan bokongnya. Baekhyun tahu itu apa. Ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengetahui bahwa ayah tirinya sedang ereksi. _Apakah Daddy terangsang karenaku ?_ Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat bahu Baekhyun bergedik merinding. Bagaimanapun ia harus segera menghentikannya. Pria bernama Park Chanyeol itu tidak bisa berbuat seenaknya dan melecehkannya terus-menerus. _Tapi kau menikmatinya Baek._

Baekhyun pikir Ia harus segera mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada ibunya sebelum semuanya semakin rumit dan hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Ia akan menyadarkan sang ibu yang telah dibutakan oleh cinta seorang Park Chanyeol, bahwa pria itu tak lebih dari seorang pria brengsek.

Ia tau bahwa kenyataannya nanti hanya akan menyakiti hati sang ibu. Tapi itu lebih baik dari pada ia harus menghianati ibunya dan menyembunyikan kebenaran tentang apa yang telah Park Chanyeol lakukan padanya.

Mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus menghadapi ini. Mungkin ibunya akan secepatnya menceraikan pria itu setelah tau apa yang ayah tirinya itu lakukan padanya. Ya, Baekhyun harap ibunya benar-benar melakukannya. Itu adalah keputusan terbaik untuk mereka. Ia tidak ingin semakin terbawa arus permainan yang Chanyeol buat jika ia masih tinggal di bawah satu atap yang sama dengan pria itu. Dan tentunya Baekhyun takut, pria yang menyandang status sebagai suami ibunya itu akan semakin menyakiti sang ibu di kemudian hari, jika ibunya memilih untuk mempertahankan pernikahan mereka.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah. Gadis itu tidak mengira hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Ia menyesal telah menerima pria itu sebagai ayah tirinya. Ternyata keputusannya menolak hubungan sang ibu dengan Park Chanyeol setahun lalu adalah keputusan yang terbaik.

Ya. Tidak ada untungnya menyesali apa yang telah terjadi. Yang ia perlukan sekarang hanyalah membersihkan diri lalu menunggu ibunya pulang.

※

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam, dan Baekhyun masih berada di ruang tengah menunggu ibunya pulang. Beruntung, ayah tirinya yang mesum tidak terlihat sejak tadi.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah mengantuk . Suasana rumah yang dingin dan tenang semakin mendorongnya untuk segera kembali ke kamarnya dan tidur. Matanya sudah perih karena menahan kantuk.

Suara nyaring ketukan sepatu yang semakin mendekat terdengar. Gadis itu yang mulanya sudah memejamkan mata, kembali terjaga. Ibunya sudah pulang.

" Bu "

" Oh Baek, kenapa belum tidur ? " ujar sang ibu dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun yang duduk di sofa.

" Ada yang ingin kukatakan Bu " balas gadis itu, menatap ibunya yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

" Ada apa hm ? "

" Sayang, kau sudah pulang ? "

Fokus kedua wanita itu teralihkan pada pria yang sedang menuruni tangga dengan seyum lebar. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. Apa sebahagia itu melihat ibunya sudah pulang ? _Tentu saja pria itu hanya berpura-pura._ Dia pasti hanya mencoba memainkan perannya sebagai suami yang baik di mata ibunya.

" Kebetulan kau ada disini. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian berdua. " tukas wanita itu sambil menatap suami dan putrinya bergantian.

" Besok pagi aku harus berangkat ke Kanada "

" Apa aku tidak salah dengar ? Kenapa mendadak seperti ini Bu " jawab Baekhyun kesal.

Yang benar saja. Itu artinya ia akan ditinggal sendiri bersama Ayah tirinya yang mesum ? _Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Ibu tidak boleh pergi tanpa membawaku bersamanya._

" Maaf Baek. Kau tau ibu baru saja membuka cabang disana. " sang ibu menatap Baekhyun dengan raut menyesal.

" Kalau begitu ajak aku bersamamu "

" Tidak bisa Baek tolong mengertilah "

" Ibu tega meninggalkanku disini sendiri ? " Kini wajahnya memelas dengan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Berharap ibunya berubah pikiran.

" Apa maksudmu ? Ada Ayahmu juga disini "

Chanyeol yang merasa terpanggil hanya menatap perdebatan kedua wanita itu dengan malas.

" Jadi ibu benar-benar akan pergi sendiri ? " gadis itu kembali dibuat kesal karena tak berhasil membujuk ibunya.

" Hm " jawab ibunya sambil mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

" Berapa lama ? "

Kini gadis itu hanya bisa pasrah. Bahkan niat untuk memberitahu ibunya tentang kelakuan Park Chanyeol sudah lenyap entah kemana. Ia sudah tak berminat lagi. Ibunya sudah membuat suasana hatinya makin memburuk.

" Entahlah. Mungkin hanya satu bulan "

" Yang benar saja Bu . . Itu bukan waktu yang sebentar "

" Ya ibu tahu. Mau bagaimana lagi " balas ibunya mengendikan bahu.

" Baiklah kalau ibu tetap tidak ingin mengajakku. Selamat malam bu " Baekhyun yang masih kesal beranjak dari sofa dengan menghentakan kaki dan mengepalkan tangannya. Melewati Chanyeol yang ia acuhkan keberadaannya sedari tadi.

" Baek ! "

Gadis itu tetap melanjutkan langkah walau ibunya memanggilnya Membuat wanita berusia empat puluh tahun itu merasa cemas.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya menatap punggung Baekhyun yang mulai menjauh dan mengalihkan atensinya ke arah sang istri

" Kau yakin akan melakukannya sekarang ? "

" Ya. Aku tidak ingin Baekhyun menyadarinya, jika aku masih tinggal disini. "

" Jaga putriku baik-baik selama aku tidak disini " tambah wanita itu dengan serius.

" Tentu. " jawab Chanyeol mantap.

Sebenarnya ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang di maksud menjaga putrinya dengan _baik._

" Oh aku lupa memberitahumu. Adikku sudah datang beberapa jam yang lalu "

" Benarkah ? Apa sekarang dia ada di kamarnya ? "

" Sepertinya dia sedang keluar "

" Sayang sekali. Aku khawatir tidak bisa menemuinya besok " ujar nyonya park.

" Itu bukan hal yang penting. Kau bisa menemuinya lain waktu "

" Yah kuharap aku masih memiliki banyak waktu " jawab wanita itu lirih sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

" Malam Chan " lanjut wanita itu sambil melangkah menuju lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada.

Chanyeol yang masih belum mengantuk memutuskan untuk menyalakan televisi yang ada di ruang tengah. Mungkin menonton siaran televisi sebentar akan membuatnya mengantuk. Pikirnya saat itu. Nyatanya ia masih belum mengantuk hingga pukul satu pagi.

" Kau belum tidur Hyung ? "

" hm " jawab Chanyeol sekenanya setelah melihat sang adik duduk di sebelahnya dengan tampilan acak-acakan. Ia tahu adiknya itu pasti baru saja melakukan _one night stand_ dengan wanita di luar sana.

" Oh hyung ! Siapa gadis kecil yang kau cumbu tadi huh ? " tanya adiknya penuh antusias.

" Dia putri dari istriku " jawab Chanyeol, kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada siaran televisi.

" WHAT ?! kau benar-benar gila hyung. Bagaimana bisa. Apa kau sudah . . . " pria itu sampai kehabisan kata-kata dibuatnya.

" Sayangnya belum "

" Jadi kau memang berniat menjebolnya dari awal ? Eh tunggu. Dia masih perawan bukan ? "

" Ya "

" Whoah aku tidak menyangka kau akan sebrengsek itu pada putrimu sendiri Hyung " Tukas adiknya dengan tertawa pelan, heran dengan kelakuan sang Kakak.

" Kau akan melakukan hal yang sama jika berada di posisiku " Balas Chanyeol yang kini menatap adiknya malas.

" Benarkah ? Well aku jadi penasaran. _Sepanas_ apa gadis itu " ujar adiknya, merangkul Chanyeol sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.

※

Pagi itu terjadi sedikit keributan di kediaman Chanyeol. Baekhyun kesal karena ibunya pergi tanpa berpamitan padanya. Dan ia hanya bisa melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Chanyeol.

" Kenapa kalian tidak membangunkanku ? " tanya Baekhyun dengan sedikit meninggikan nadanya di hadapan Chanyeol.

" Ibumu hanya tidak ingin mengganggu tidurmu Baek. " balas pria itu mencoba memberi pengertian.

Dan Baekhyun yang tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi, hanya bisa menunuk dan menghela nafas.

" Tidak perlu mengeluh lagi. Ibumu mungkin sedang menikmati perjalanannya sekarang " ujar Chanyeol, berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang masih menunduk.

" Ada hal yang lebih penting daripada menyesali bangun siangmu Baek "

" hm ? " Baekhyun mendongak.

Chanyeol langsung menggendong Baekhyun ala _bridal style_ tanpa perlu menanggapi kebingungan putrinya itu. Ia dapat melihat kedua mata putrinya membesar karena terkejut.

" T-tunggu dulu. S-sebenarnya ada a-apa ? K-kenapa Dad menggendongku seprti ini "

" Kau harus mandi _sayang_ ~ " balas Chanyeol melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar Baekhyun.

" Daddy yang akan memandikanmu " Lanjut pria itu dengan santai, seolah itu bukanlah masalah bagi Baekhyun.

" Apa dad sedang bercanda lagi sekarang ? "

" Sayangnya kali ini Dad benar-benar akan melakukannya. "

" APA ?! T-tidak. Tidak Dad . . . Turunkan aku sekarang ! "

Dan Chanyeol hanya melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun yang mulai dilanda kepanikan. Ia rela tubuhnya menjadi sasaran empuk pukulan Baekhyun. Karena sebentar lagi ia akan melihat tubuh Baekhyun tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menempel di tubuh gadis itu. Ia tak berniat bertindak lebih jauh, seperti mengambil keperawanan Baekhyun misalnya. Ia hanya ingin sedikit bermain-main dengan putrinya itu. Katakan saja Chanyeol hanya memanfaatkan kepolosan gadis itu. _Ya. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Aku memang sebrengsek itu._

" D-dad, kumohon jangan lakukan ini. A-ku bisa melakukannya sendiri " pinta Baekhyun yang masih berada digendongan Chanyeol saat mereka sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi.

Chanyeol tahu bahwa putrinya itu ketakutan. _Tapi Apa peduliku_ _? Toh Baekhyun akan menikmati juga nantinya._ Pikirnya saat itu.

" Kenapa ? kau malu ? "

" A-aku hanya- " Baekhyun tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya saat melihat Chanyeol menatapnya intens dengan raut wajah dingin.

" Kau akan tau akibatnya jika kau masih bersikukuh untuk membantahku Baek " Bisik Chanyeol mencoba menekan kesabarannya. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan penolakan. Chanyeol pastikan ia akan mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan.

" K-kenapa Dad memaksaku seperti i-ini . . . K-kau menakutiku "

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. _Dasar cengeng !_

" Tidak, dad tidak bermaksud menakutimu. Dad hanya ingin memberitahu padamu, kalau anak nakal itu harus di hukum hm " Balas Chanyeol lalu mengecup pipi Baekhyun. Mencoba menangkan Baekhyun, yang seharusnya tidak perlu ia lakukan. Sebenarnya Chanyeol bisa saja langsung melempar Baekhyun ke ranjang dan menggagahinya. Tapi itu hanya akan semakin membuat Baekhyun ketakutan jika ia melakukannya sekarang. Chanyeol ingin membuat Baekhyun dapat menerimanya secara perlahan-lahan. Jadi ia bisa _menggunakan_ Baekhyun sampai bosan.

" T-tapi Dad "

" Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Kau hanya perlu diam dan _menikmatinya_ Baek~ " bisik Chanyeol setelah meletakan Baekhyun ke dalam _bathtub._

Sementara Baekhyun hanya diam menunduk mengerakkan jemarinya dengan gelisah. Ia takut. Keinginan untuk menolak segala bentuk rayuan ayahnya, sirna sudah. Apa selain mesum, ayah tirinya itu juga seorang _psycho_ ? Pria itu selalu memaksanya. Belum lagi tadi pria itu mengancam akan memberinya hukuman jika ia membantah kehendaknya.

Lamunan Baekhyun terhenti saat merasaka kedua telapak tangan Chanyeol berada di pinggangnya.

" D-dad apa yang k-kau l-lakukan "

" Kau harus melepas seluruh pakaianmu Baek ~ " bisik Chanyeol yang kini sudah berada di belakang tubuh baekhyun ,tanpa atasan dan mengapit tubuh gadis di depannya dengan kedua kakinya yang ia luruskan.

" T-tapi Dad— "

" Ingat perkataan Daddy tadi ? "

" B-baik Dad " jawab Baekhyun lirih.

Kini Chanyeol dapat melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang hanya mengenakan bra dan celana dalam bewarna hitam. Chanyeol sengaja membiarkannya tetap melekat di tubuh Baekhyun karena ia ingin gadis itulah yang memohon untuk dilepaskan.

" Kenapa bra kekecilan seperti ini masih kau pakai hm ? Apa payudaramu tidak merasa sesak ? " Pria itu meletakan dagunya ke bahu Baekhyun dan matanya menatap lekat payudara gadis itu.

" D-dad . . " Reflek Baekhyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa dalam hati, melihat usaha Baekhyun menutupi payudaranya. _Toh nanti aku bisa melihatnya tanpa tertutup apapun._

Tak ingin membuang waktu mengingat ia akan berangkat bekerja nanti, langsung saja Chanyeol menuangkan sabun cair ke telapak tangannya. Ia tidak memerlukan scrub atau semacamnya, karena ia ingin merasakan kulit Baekhyun langsung tanpa terhalangi apapun.

Pundak Baekhyun menjadi bagian pertama yang Chanyeol sabun. Tangannya turun mengusap punggung Baekhyun dengan perlahan dan merambat ke perut gadis itu. Dengan sengaja jari telunjuknya membuat pola melingkar di pusar Baekhyun.

" D-dad hh " Baekhyun semakin meringkuk menahan geli.

Tak sabar ingin segera menyentuh payudara montok yang sedari tadi menyita perhatiannya, Chanyeol membawa kedua tangannya ke dalam bra Baekhyun.

" T-tidak D-dad. Jangan di sana p-please " Baekhyun bisa merasakan payudaranya mengencang dan tubuhnya kian memanas walaupun ia berada di dalam air.

" Kenapa tidak hm ? " Chanyeol menyabuni payudara Baekhyun dengan gerakan melingkar. Sesekali disentuhnya puting gadis itu yang mulai menegang.

" Ahh D-dad kumohon j-ja nganhh menyen-tuhnya Akhh ! " Kepala gadis itu mendongak saat Chanyeol mencubit putingnya dengan keras.

Tak cukup dengan itu, tangan Chanyeol mulai mengocok payudara Baekhyun dengan tempo yang makin kencang. Gerakan itu membuat puting Baekhyun yang sudah sekeras batu bergesek dengan branya yang masih terpasang dan membuat gadis itu tak kuasa menahan lenguhan.

" anghh ah ahh D-dad "

Baekhyun pikir ia sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Bisa-bisanya ia malah mendesah keenakan saat ayah tirinya melecehkannya seperti itu. Bahkan ia merasa tubuhnya menginginkan yang lebih dari ini.

" Feels good ? "pria itu mulai mengulum telinga Baekhyun dan tangannya yang berada di dalam bra masih sibuk mengocok payudara putrinya itu.

" emhh Dad i-ni Ahh " tubuh Baekhyun menggelinjang merasakan dua titik sensitifnya semakin disentuh dengan intens oleh pria di belakangnya. Kedua tangannya memegang erat pinggiran bath tub sebagai tumpuan.

" Bukankah ini nikmat sayang ? " bibirnya mulai turun ke leher Baekhyun dan memberikan banyak kiss mark disana.

" i-inih a-aneh dadhh "

Chanyeol hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Jadi Baekhyun menganggap kenikmatan yang ia berikan adalah hal yang aneh ? _Ah aku semakin tidak sabar mengambil kepolosanmu itu baek~ Tunggu saja._

" _D-dad . . ._ Bisakah k-kau melepas d-dalamanku _"_ pinta Baekhyun dengan malu-malu. Sebenarnya ia hanya penasaran akan sesuatu.

" Tentu ! " jawab Chanyeol semangat. Dengan cekatan ia melepaskan bra Baekhyun dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

" Balik badanmu Baek "

Gadis itu hanya menurut dan memutar tubuhnya secara perlahan.

Ia dapat melihat ayah tirinya hanya menatap payudaranya tanpa mengatakan apapun selama setengah menit. _Apa bentuk payudaraku seburuk itu ?._ Baekhyun membatin. Sebenarnya sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran adalah reaksi ayah tirinya saat melihat tubuhnya tak mengenakan apapun. Dan Baekhyun tidak mengerti alasannya berbuat seperti itu.

" Oh shit ! Payudaramu sangat indah Baek ! " Chanyeol membasuh busa sabun yang menutupi payudara Baekhyun.

" Akhh ahh Dad anghhh pel ahh pelan "

Chanyeol yang tidak tahan oleh payudara bulat Baekhyun langsung melahapnya dengan rakus dan membawa tubuh Baekhyun bersandar pada dinding _bathtub_. Tak ingin tangannya hanya menganggur, Chanyeol membawa sebelah tangannya melingkar di punggung Baekhyun dan tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk menyentuh vagina gadis itu dari luar celana dalamnya

" Ahh t-tidak dad ! " Baekhyun yang tidak mengira Chanyeol akan menyentuh bagian bawahnya langsung menahan tangan pria itu agar tidak bertindak lebih jauh.

" Nikmati saja Baek " ucap pria itu sebelum melanjutkan kembali kegiatan menyusunya.

" ang ahh Dad " Baekhyun akhirnya pasrah karena ia mulai merasakan kenikmatan dari jemari Chanyeol yang menggesek vaginanya bahkan menekan klitorisnya dengan kasar.

" Oh aku bisa merasakan ada yang membengkak dan lengket di bawah sana Baek. " Chanyeol menyeringai.

" Ah ah D-dadh ga-tal emh "

" Apa yang gatal hm ? Ini ? " Pria itu mengulum dan mengigit puting Baekhyun gemas.

" Akh! Emh Dad bu- kan ahh " Baekhyun semakin membusungkan dadanya

" Lalu bagian mana yang gatal sayang . . . " tanya Chanyeol setelah melepas kulumannya dan menatap Baekhyun heran.

" i-ini . . . Emh " gadis itu mengarahkan telapak tangan Chanyeol untuk menyentuh bagian bawahnya yang sudah sangat _basah_ sekarang.

" Putri Daddy mulai nakal rupanya. " senyum miring tersungging dibibirnya. Ia tak menyangka akan semudah ini membuat Baekhyun terlena akan sentuhannya.

" Lalu kau ingin Daddy melakukan apa hm ? " Tanya Chanyeol yang hanya di balas gelengan kepala oleh Baekhyun.

" Baiklah, Daddy yakin kau akan menyukainya nanti "

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun menuju wastafel dan mendudukkan gadis itu di atasnya.

" Kau sungguh cantik Baek "

" D-dadhh " Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol yang mencoba melepaskan celana dalamnya.

" Biarkan Daddy melepasnya oke ?. Daddy akan membantumu meredakan rasa gatal di bawah sana.. " ujar Chanyeol yang di balas anggukan pelan oleh putrinya.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol menurunkan celana Baekhyun sampai ke ujung kaki dan melepaskannya. Ia bisa melihat ada cairan lengket yang menempel di celana dalam gadis itu.

Tanpa menunggu, Chanyeol mengangkat kedua kaki gadis itu dan membuatnya mengangkang di hadapannya dengan kaki menekuk.

" Akh Dad a-aku malu . . . " ujar Baekhyun sambil menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tanggan. Suhu tubuhnya kian meningkat saat melihat ayahnya sedang memperhatikan vaginanya tanpa berkedip.

" Baru begitu saja sudah membuatmu sangat basah hm ? " Chanyeol mendekatkan kepalanya dan meniup vagina Baekhyun yang kini terbuka lebar tanpa tertutup apapun di hadapannya.

" Akh " seketika tubuh Baekhyun mengejang dan vaginanya ia ketatkan saat Chanyeol memasukan jari tengah ke vaginanya.

" Akhhh Dad k-keluarkan ah "

" No sweety~ you will enjoy it "

Bukannya menuruti perkataan sang putri, Chanyeol malah menambahkan satu jarinya dan langsung menggerakannya maju mundur dengan cepat.

" Akh ahh ! No Ahh ! Daddy ! It's hurt ! " Baekhyun berusaha menjauh tangan Chanyeol.

" Nikmati saja sayang ~ "

Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun untuk mengurangi sakit yang dirasakan gadis itu. _Ini bahkan baru jariku saja yang masuk, bagaimana dengan penisku ?._ Pria itu menghela nafas. Meskipun perawan, wanita sebelum-sebelumnya yang ia jamah tidak pernah mengeluh kesakitan. Mereka begitu menikmati permainannya. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Putrinya itu benar-benar _sesuatu_.

※ ※ ※

To be continued

※ ※ ※

Em what do u think ? Bosen ?


	4. 2 on

Turn Down For What

CHANBAEK GS

Mature Content

Vulgar ! 21+

~※~

Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka saat dirasa Baekhyun sudah tenang dan mulai menikmati permainan jari-jari panjangnya. Ia semakin mempercepat gerakan jarinya. Suara becek yang di hasilkan oleh kocokan jarinya pada vagina Baekhyun yang licin, terdengar begitu erotis. Pria itu tersenyum miring saat meliat Baekhyun sudah kuwalahan hanya dengan dua jarinya. Nafas gadis itu tak beraturan. Matanya terpejam dan kepalanya mendongak dengan bibir yang terbuka. Lenguhan manja yang gadis itu suarakan membuat gairah Chanyeol kian membumbung tinggi. Kocokanya semakin menggila. Ia menghajar vagina Baekhyun dengan brutal.

" Oh D-da daddy anghh ahhh "

" Hm? Wae? Masih gatal eoh ? " pria itu menyerukan kepalanya ke leher Baekhyun. Ia jilat dan ia gigit leher gadis itu. Meninggalkan banyak tanda disana.

" Ahh daddy~ ke-kena pah sema ahh kin gatalh oouh, gatal daddy gatal akhh! " Baekhyun kehilangan kendali. Pinggulnya bergerak maju mundur tanpa malu-malu.

" gatal tapi enak kan? " Chanyeol menyudahi kegiatannya memberi tanda pada leher Baekhyun dan mengalihkan fokusnya pada gerakan jarinya di bawah sana. _Panas._ Vagina putrinya mencengkram kedua jari Chanyeol dengan kuat.

" Emhh Ouhhh daddy ah ~ i-iya ouhh inih enak Akhh "

" Kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih nikmat dari ini Baek "

" D-dad Akhh ahhh a-aku ahh Akhhh DADDY! " tubuh Baekhyun menggelinjang, kala gelombang kenikmatan menerpanya. Ia mendapatkan _klimaks_ nya untuk yang pertamakali selama hidupnya. _Ini menakjubkan._ Pikir Baekhyun saat itu.

" Oh liat ini Baek. " Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya yang sedari tadi mengocok vagina Baekhyun. Gadis itu hanya bisa memalingkan wajah, saat melihat banyaknya cairan miliknya yang menempel di jari dan telapak Chanyeol. Ia tak menyangka akan melakukan hal segila ini dengan Ayah tirinya. Ya, itu terbukti dari banyaknya cairan orgasme yang meluber hingga mengotori marmer yang ia duduki. Bahkan ia masih merasakan ada yang mengalir keluar dari vaginanya. Baekhyun yang menyadari posisi tak senonohnya, hendak menutup kakinya yang mengangkang lebar. Sayangnya, sang Ayah tak menhendakinya.

" Ini belum selesai sayang ~ " Chanyeol mengangkat kedua kaki Baekhyun dan ia letakan di bahunya.

" D-dad apa yang daddy l-la ku k-kan? " Baekhyun menatap kepala Chanyeol yang kini tepat berada di depan vaginanya.

" Ada satu bagian yang belum daddy bersihkan. Biar daddy tuntaskan sekarang oke? "

" Ahh Daddy! Jangan lakukan itu! I-itu kotor dad! Akhh "

Pria itu tak menghiraukan ucapan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menjilati seliruh bagian vagina putrinya dengan penuh nafsu.

" ahh Dadd emmhh " Baekhyun merutuki dirinya yang malah mengeluh keenakan. Tubuhnya tak bisa berbohong oke?

"Akhh dadd! Oouhhh " gadis itu mengapit kepala Chanyeol, saat ayahnya itu mengemut klitorisnya dan mengusapkan lidahnya naik turun disana. Sensasinya membuat sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran.

" Akhhh ahhh Dadd ja ja-jangan digigit anghhh "

 _Slurp Slurp Slurp_

Suara kecipak di bawah sana kian menggema. Chanyeol dengan rakus menelan semua cairan yang Baekhyun keluarkan. Tak ada rasa jijik sedikitpun. Dan sebenarnya ini kali pertama ia mau membersihkan cairan orgasme seorang wanita, dengan mulutnya. Baekhyun satu-satunya wanita yang mampu membuatnya melakukan hal ini dengan sukarela.

" ahhh angghh daddy cukuph ahhh "

" se seper-ti nya akuhh mau- Akhh ahhh ahhhh daddy! " Baekhyun orgasme untuk kedua kalinya.

" Ah kau sungguh menggoda Baek, sayang sekali permainan kita pagi ini cukup sampai disini. Daddy harus bersiap-siap untuk bekerja Baek… " Chanyeol menurunkan kembali kaki Baekhyun dan menjauhkan dirinya untuk mengambil bathrobe yang tersedia disitu.

" N-ne ? "

" Sampai jumpa nanti sore Baek " Chanyeol melenggang pergi dari kamar mandi gadis itu, sembari memakai bathrobe yang ia ambil tadi. Bahkan ia mengabaikan Baekhyun yang menatapnya tak percaya. Gadis itu terlihat kacau.

Baekhyun masih mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi. Apa ayah tirinya itu hanya mempermainkannya? _Oh tidak Baekhyun. Apa yang telah kau lakukan?!_

Kini Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap nanar sebuah kaus hitam dan celana panjang milik Chanyeol, yang pria itu tinggalkan di dekat bathtub.

※

Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan sebuah kaus putih dan celana legging selutut. Badannya terasa lebih segar sekarang. Ia menghabiskan waktunya selama 60 menit untuk berendam sembari merenungkan kesalahan yang baru saja ia perbuat dengan sang Ayah.

" Oh hallo gadis kecil "

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti, ia alihkan atensinya ke arah sumber suara. Seorang pria tampan dengan pakaian kasual menuruni tangga sambil menatapnya dengan senyuman manis.

 _Bukankah dia pria yang kemarin memergokiku dan ayah saat berciuman di kolam?_

" Ah kemarin kita tidak sempat berkenalan. Aku Park Sehun, adik dari Ayahmu. " Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya saat dirinya sudah berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun.

" A-ah aku Baekhyun " ia menyambut uluran tangan pria di hadapannya. Bisa ia rasaakan tekstur telapak tangan pria itu. Kasar, bahkan lebih kasar dari telapak tangan milik Ayah tirinya.

 _Ah jadi pria ini adalah pamanku? Ia tak kalah tampan dari Ayah._

Pamannya sangat hot. Rambutnya yand disisir rapih ke atas. Rahangnya yang tegas. Bahunya yang lebar itu terlihat begitu nyaman untuk tempatnya bersandar. Oh dan dada bidang pamannya itu terlihat begitu kokoh. Ingin rasanya ia memukulnya untuk mengetahui seberapa kerasnya dada itu.

 _Kau mesum sekali Baek!_

Sedangkan Sehun, ia juga mengamati Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah. Ternyata jika dilihat dari dekat seperti ini, gadis itu tampak jauh lebih sexy dari perkiraannya. Tubuhnya memang kecil, tapi gadis itu memiliki aset yang diidamkan setiap kaum hawa maupun _adam._ Besar, bulat dan penuh. Ya, terbilang cukup besar untuk tubuh sekecil itu.

" Apa kau bisa membuatkanku sarapan Baek? Aku sudah lapar " pinta pria itu dengan memelas.

" Em t-tentu " Baekhyun melangkah kikuk menuju dapur. Mengingat pria itu memergokinya melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak bersama sang ayah, membuat dirinya merasa sedikit was-was. Pasti pamannya itu berfikiran yang aneh-aneh tentang dirinya. Wajar saja, apa yang dilakukannya bersama Park Chanyeol, bukanlah hal yang pantas untuk dilakukan, mengingat hubungan mereka sebagai ayah dan anak.

" P-paman ingin k-ku buatkan apa? " cicit gadis itu, berdiri di depan kulkas.

" Terserah kau saja. Pilih yang paling mudah dan cepat untuk di masak. " senyum tak lepas dari wajah pria itu.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kulkas, mencari bahan-bahan yang ia butuhkan. Ia memilih omelet sebagai menu sarapan yang paling cepat untuk di sajikan. Ia hanya perlu menambahkan irisan bawang bombai kedalam adonan telur. Baekhyun tak tau dimana letak bawang bombainya berada. Ia mencari dari rak atas sampai bawah. _Ah itu dia!._ Gadis itu mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk meraih rak paling bawah.

Sementara sehun, ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah saat melihat posisi Baekhyun yang menungging. _Shit! Mencoba menggodaku eoh?! ._ Bahkan Sehun bisa melihat belahan kewanitaan gadis itu yang terpampang dengan jelas dari tempatnya duduk. Ya meskipun tertutup kain celana ketat yang gadis itu kenakan.

 _Kalau tak ingat statusmu sebagai putri dari kakakku, mungkin sekarang kau sudah menjerit keenakkan, menerima setiap hujaman dari penisku Baek~_

Pria itu tersenyum miring. Benar apa kata kakaknya. Gadis itu bisa membuat setiap lelaki kehilangan kendali. Sekalipun kau masihlah bagian dari keluarga gadis itu.

※

Sehun dan Baekhyun memakan sarapan mereka dengan tenang. Hanya ada suara dentingan antara garpu dengan piring yang mengisi kesunyian. Suasana awkward pun tak terelakkan. Tidak. Sebenarnya hanya Baekhyun yang merasakannya. Bahkan ia tak bisa memakan sarapannya dengan lahap. Ia berfikir untuk memulai percakapan bersama sang paman. Tapi tak ada satupun topik yang terlintas di benaknya. Ia bukan tipe yang suka berbasa-basi.

" Ah Baek, aku mendengar suara desahan dari kamarmu saat lewat tadi " Sehun bertanya dengan santai. Ia jauhkan piring makannya kesamping. Ia telah merampungkan sarapannya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun yang di tanya, menghentikan acara makannya. Ia menatap sisa omelet di piringnya, dengan kening berkerut. _Desahan? Apa yang paman maksud . . ._

" NEE?! " gadis itu menjatuhkan garpu ditangannya, saat menyadari maksud dari pertanyaan Sehun. Matanya membelak tak percaya, menatap pria di hadapannya.

 _Tidak. Tidak. Apa paman mendengar semuanya? Oh aku bisa gila. Paman pasti berfikir aku gadis yang mesum. Lihat Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi kau memberikan kesan yang buruk pada pertemuan keduamu dengan paman. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan Baekhyun!_ Batin Baekhyun menangis.

" Ku kira kau sedang mengigau atau kesakitan. Tapi setelah mendengar ada suara kakakku dari dalam, sepertinya aku tau apa yang sedang kalian lakukan. "

Kali ini Sehun menatap lawan bicaranya dengan senyum mengejek terpatri di bibirnya. Ia hanya bermain-main dengan Baekhyun.

" APA?! Tunggu. Ini tidak seperti apa yang Paman pikirkan. Sungguh kami h-hanya… ugh k-kami hanya- " Kepanikan yang menyerang, membuat Baekhyun tak bisa berfikir dengan jernih. Ia tak bisa menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk membantah tuduhan sang paman.

" Kau tidak bisa mengelaknya gadis kecil~ Ah mungkin aku harus melaporkan hal ini pada kakak ipar. Dia pasti akan terkejut dan kecewa setelah mendengar kabar ini. " pria itu memasang wajah prihatin.

" Tidak. Paman tidak boleh melakukannya! Sungguh. Ini hanya kesalah pahaman. Aku dan Ayah tidak melakukan apa-apa. "

" Baiklah… Bagaimana rasanya? " Sehun menopangkan dagunya.

" A-apa maksud P-paman? " Baekhyun duduk dengan gelisah di kursinya.

" Oh ayolah. Tak perlu menutupinya seperti itu. Ternyata pesona kakakku terlalu kuat sampai kau tak bisa menahan diri di bawah kendalinya. Bukankah begitu _Baekhyun_? "

Dan gadis itu hanya bisa terdiam. Percuma saja ia mengelak. Karena semua yang di katakan pamannya, benar adanya.

" Apa Paman serius akan melaporkannya pada ibu? " Kepalanya tertunduk lemas.

" Yah tergantung dirimu juga. " ujar Sehun, yang di balas raut penuh tanya oleh Baekhyun.

" Turuti semua kemauanku, maka aku akan menutup mulut atas apa yang kau dan kakakku lakukan di belakang ibumu. Bagaimana? " Pria itu tersenyum lebar, menatap Baekhyun.

" Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Aku tidak mau ! "

" Baiklah… Siapkan saja dirimu mulai dari sekarang. Aku yakin kakak ipar akan membencimu setelah hal ini terungkap. " Sehun mengendikan bahunya, masa bodo.

" Ibu tidak akan melakukannya karena dia menyayangiku ! " tukas Baekhyun penuh percaya diri.

" Pikirkan baik-baik Baekhyun. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika anakmu bermain api dengan suamimu sendiri di belakangmu? "

" T-tentu saja aku akan ma- "

" Sama seperti ibumu, Baekhyun. Dia pasti akan marah besar padamu. Meskipun kau adalah putri kandungnya. " Sela sehun, acuh tak acuh.

" Ah sebaiknya aku hubungi ibumu sekarang " Pria itu merogoh ponselnya dari saku celana.

" Tidak, jangan lakukan itu kumohon. A-aku berjanji akan menuruti semua kemauan paman. Tapi jangan katakan apapun pada ibu. _Please "_ Baekhyun memohon dengan wajah memelas seraya mencekal tangan sang paman.

" Oke. Tepati janjimu, dan _rahasia_ mu akan aman di tanganku " Balas Sehun dengan senyum kemenangan.

 _Mungkin sebaiknya Ibu tidak mengetahui hal ini sampai kapanpun. Jadi hubungan kami akan baik-baik saja. Oh yaampun._ Batin Baekhyun meratapi nasibnya.

※

" Sebenarnya Paman ingin membeli apa? Kenapa sedari tadi hanya jalan saja?! "

" Kenapa? Kau sudah lelah? " Sehun menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Kini paman dan keponakan itu sedang berada di dalam pusat perbelanjaan. Niat Sehun ingin mengajak Baekhyun jalan-jalan mengelilingi kota. Tapi malah berakhir mengelilingi mall saja sedari tadi.

" Tentu saja! Kakiku sudah pegal, mengikuti Paman terus " Keluh Baekhyun, menatap tajam ke arah Sehun. Entah kenapa ia lebih nyaman berada di dekat pamannya ketimbang sang Ayah. Ia bahkan tak takut untuk membentak pamannya.

" Aigu… Kenapa tidak mengatakannya dari tadi? Mau paman gendong? " Sehun menangkup pipi Baekhyun gemas.

" Tidak perlu! " Baekhyun menepis tangan Sehun di pipinya dan berjalan mendahului pria itu dengan menghentakan kakinya.

" Kenapa adik dan kakak gemar sekali menggendongku?! Apa mereka juga melakukannya dengan wanita lain?! Aishh untuk apa juga aku memikirkannya " Baekhyun mendesis kesal.

" Apa kau bilang? "

" eh tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa kok " Baekhyun menyengir.

" Oh kemari Baek. Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan apa yang ku cari. " Sehun menggandeng tangan Baekhyun, memasuki salah satu toko.

" Pakaian dalam wanita? Apa paman bercanda?! " bisik Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Sehun sibuk menelusuri setiap koleksi dalaman wanita yang ada di toko itu. Ia mengambil semua jenis dalaman yang menurutnya menarik dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

" Kenapa paman memberikannya padaku?! "

" Aku ingin kau mecobanya terlebih dahulu. " Balas Sehun santai. Matanya masih menelisik setiap jengkal toko itu. Barangkali masih ada yang menarik perhatiannya.

" Jadi ini untukku? " Kening Baekhyun mengkerut heran.

" Ya. Kau tidak suka? "

" Ya aku tidak suka! Ini! Aku tidak membutuhkan yang seperti ini! " Baekhyun mengembalikan semua dalaman di tangannya pada Sehun.

" Ck Kau iini ! Ikut aku. " Dengan tak sabaran, Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju ke sebuah ruang ganti di bagian ujung toko.

" T-tunggu. Kenapa paman membawaku kemari ? Bukankah aku sudah bilang tidak mau menerima semua dalaman ini? Jadi untuk apa aku mencobanya? " Protes Baekhyun saat sudah berada di dalam bilik yang sempit.

" Jadi kau benar-benar tidak mau mencobanya? Oke ! Aku akan menghubungi Ibumu sekarang. "

" Aishh Oke oke aku akan mencobanya. Jadi lebih Baik Paman keluar dari sini sekarang. " Gadis itu hendak memutar kenop pintu yang sayangnya di tahan oleh Sehun.

" No No. Mana bisa aku menilai dalaman ini cocok atau tidak di tubuhmu, kalau aku tidak melihatnya. "

" APA?! " Baekhyun mendelik tak percaya.

" Cepat lepas pakaianmu. " Perintah Sehun, yang tak mendapat respon dari Baekhyun karena gadis itu masih diam membeku.

" Kau lama sekali! " Dengan Cekatan Sehun melepas kaus yang Baekhyun kenakan. Gadis itu tak bisa memberontak karena tenaganya kalah telak dengan Sehun.

" P-paman … " Rengek Baekhyun.

" Diamlah Baekhyun. " Sehun memutar tubuh Baekhyun menghadap Cermin di ruangan itu. _Klik._ Ia melepas kaitan bra gadis itu. Hanya tinggal menurunkannya, dan ia bisa melihat salah satu aset berharga milik gadis di hadapannya, yang menarik perhatian sejak tadi.

" Fuck Baekhyun! " Umpat Sehun setelah melihat pantulan payudara Baekhyun di cermin.

" P-paman… b-bukankah a-ku hanya perlu mencobanya? "

" Ya. Tapi sebelum itu, biarkan aku merasakan manisnya _buah_ yang menggelantung ini terlebih dahulu. " Tangan Sehun merambat ke payudara Baekhyun.

" STOP! aku akan berteriak kalau paman tetap ingin melakukannya. " Baekhyun menjauhkan tangan Sehun.

" Teriaklah, dan mereka akan melihatmu setengah telanjang seperti ini. Ah tontonan gratis yang tak boleh di lewatkan " Sehun bersender pada pintu.

Baekhyun? Ia lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangannya, menghindari tatapan Sehun di cermin.

" Masih ingin berteriak? " Tanya sehun.

Tak ada balasan dari Baekhyun

" Ahh… Apa payudaramu memang sudah sebesar ini sebelumnya? Atauu… ini akibat ulah kakakku? " Tangan Sehun sudah menangkup kedua payudara sintal Baekhyun dari belakang. Matanya menelisik ke bawah. Ke arah Payudara Baekhyun.

" Emh P-paman … B-bisakah kau m-menghentikannya saja? Emmph " Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, setelah kelepasan mengeluarkan lenguhannya.

" Sayangnya tidak bisa. Aku ingin membuat _mereka_ semakin _besar_ Baek~ " tangannya mulai memberikan pijatan-pijatan kecil pada payudara Baekhyun.

" Keluarkan desahanmu Baekhyun~ Buat orang-orang di luar sana mendengarnya dan ikut terangsang karenamu. " Bisik Sehun seduktif.

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya malah tertantang untuk melakukannya. Apalagi setelah melihat pantulan dirinya dan sang Paman yang begitu sensual di cermin. Melupakan fakta bahwa ia tadi memilih tak berteriak agar tak ada yang melihat dirinya yang hampir telanjang.

" Anghhh Paman "

Sehun semakin bersemangat mengerjai payudara Baekhyun. Diremas remasnya payudara itu dengan kuat.

" Akhhh lebih kencanghh Ouhhh " Desahannya semakin lantang.

" Begini? " Remasannya makin kuat dan cepat.

" Ouhh yahh begitu ahh lagihh "

" Aahhh Pamanhh "

Sehun menyentil puting merah muda keponakkannya.

" Ohh Payudaramu kencang sekali Baekh ~ "

" Aku masih Ahh mu da emhh pamaanhh "

" Sshhh itu sa-khithh "

Sehun menarik putingnya hingga terasa nyaris putus.

" Emhh Paman " Sehun menjilati cuping telingannya.

 _Tok tok tok!_

" Ow. Sepertinya kita sudah ketahuan Baek. " Sehun menjauhkan tangannya.

Sementara Baekhyun membuka matanya terkejut.

" tak perlu panik. Pakai ini " Sehun memberikan kaus yang Baekhyun pakai tadi dan tak membiarkan gadis itu mengenakan branya agar tidak terlalu lama.

" Aku tidak bisa keluar seperti ini Paman! " protes Baekhyun ketika menyadari payudaranya yang masih tegang tercetak jelas di balik kausnya.

Sehun yang mendengarnya, menghela nafas. Ia melepaskan jaketnya untuk menutupi kepala Baekhyun, agar gadis itu tak merasa malu.

" Ah aku melupakan sesuatu. " tangan sehun masuk kedalam rok Baekhyun dan melepaskan celana dalam yang Baekhyun kenakan, lalu menyimpannya di saku celana.

" Apa yang paman lakukan?! " Desis Baekhyun marah.

Sayangnya Sehun tak menggubrisnya dan langsung menarik Baekhyun keluar dari ruang ganti. Membuat kedua insan itu menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya, karena desahan panas di dalam bilik tadi.

※

" Kalian dari mana saja? "

Baekhyun yang berjalan menunduk saat memasuki rumah terkejut begitu melihat sang ayah duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil menatapnya tajam.

Pamannya? Pria itu tak peduli dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju lantai dua.

" Kau dari mana Baekhyun? Kenapa pergi tak bilang terlebih dahulu pada daddy? "

" A-aku hanya pergi jalan-jalan bersama paman dad. "

" Lalu apa itu? " Chanyeol melirik pada tas yang Baekhyun bawa "

" Ah ini beberapa pakaian yang Paman belikan. "

" Kemari. " Chanyeol menepuk pahanya.

Baekhyun yang mengerti langsung mengahampirinya. Dengan ragu ia duduk mengangkang di pangkuan ayahnya.

" Emphh " Tak sadar posisinya sekarang malah membuat vaginanya yang tak tertutup apapun, bergesekan langsung dengan celana jeans sang ayah.

" Kau kenapa Baek? " Chanyeol menatap putrinya heran.

" A-aku baik-baik s-saja dad " Baekhyun menunduk.

Sedangkan Chanyeol menelisik tubuh Baekhyun untuk memastikan keadaan gadis itu. Dan matanya tertuju pada satu titik.

" Apa-apaan ini Baekhyun?! " Chanyeol menyingkap kaus Baekhyun begitu melihat puting gadis itu yang tercetak jelas dari luar kausnya.

" D-dadd … " gadis itu berusaha menurunkan kembali kausnya.

" jadi kau keluar bersama adikku tanpa mengenakan Bra? " Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan mata elangnya.

" T-tidak tidak s-seperti itu D-dad. "

" Mulai berani membohongiku hm? " Chanyeol mencengkram dagu Baekhyun.

" Buka rok mu! Ku bilang buka rok mu Baekhyun! " bentak Chanyeol karena sang putri tak mau menuruti perintahnya.

Dan Baekhyun dengan gemetaran menyingkap roknya.

" SHIT! KAU BENAR-BENAR HARUS DI HUKUM BAEK! " dengan marah Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun menuju kamar gadis itu dan menjatuhkannya di atas ranjang.

" D-dad apa y-yang akan D-dady lakukan? Sungguh i-ini tak seperti a-apa yang daddy pikirkan. Paman yang memaksaku seperti ini dad. Kumohon maafkan aku Dad " Baekhyun menatap takut pria yang berdiri menjulang di samping ranjangnya.

" Kau pikir aku peduli? Kau sudah bermain di belakangku Baek! "

" Menungging. Cepat! " perintah Chanyeol tak terbantahkan.

" Lakukan atau daddy akan memberikan hukuman yang lebih kejam padamu. "

Dengan berat hati, Baekhyun menurutinya. Ia tak mau sang Ayah semakin mengamuk padanya. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Chanyeol mencengkeram pinggangnya saat ia sudah menungging.

" Kau mulai nakal Baek! "

 _PLAKK!_

Chanyeol menampar bokong kenyal Baekhyun.

" Akhh " gadis itu menjerit kesakitan.

PLAK!

"Akhhh! Sakit Dadd! " kepalanya mendongak begitu merasakan tamparan yang kedua dari Chanyeol.

" Ingin menjadi jalang huh?! "

PLAK!

Suara nyaring itu terdengar lagi.

" C-cukup Dad. A-aku aku tak a-akan mengulanginya lagi dadd. T-tolong hentikan i-ini. Kumohon Dad. " Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang. Menatap ayahnya.

" Apa saja yang sudah adikku lakukan padamu hm? " Bisik Chanyeol saat ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun yang masih menungging. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya, dan tangan lainnya mengelus pinggul Baekhyun hingga turun ke vagina gadis itu

" Enghh "

Chanyeol menjepit klitoris Baekhyun di antara dua jarinya.

" Jawab pertanyaanku Baekhyun! "

" Paman Ahh hanya meremas payudaraku Dad emmhh "

" Dan kau menikmatinya?! Jawab dengan jujur Baek! " ia mengusap vagina putrinya dengan kasar.

" AHH YAH AHH AKU MENIKMATINYA DADD OUHH " Baekhyun mendelik tak percaya atas apa yang telah ia ucapkan. _Bodoh bodoh bodoh!._ Baekhyun tak bisa membohongi dirinya begitu mengingat sensasi telapak tangan pamannya yang kasar menyentuh payudaranya.

" Ah begitu rupanya "

Respon dari ayahnya tak sesuai dugaan Baekhyun. Pria itu tak marah. Chanyeol malah menjauhkan dirinya dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

" Turun " perintah pria itu tenang dan langsung di turuti putrinya. Chanyeol memposisikan Baekhyun untuk duduk bersimpuh di depannya.

" Lepaskan celana Daddy "

" T-tapi Dad… "

" "

Mau tak mau Baekhyun melakukannya. Ia menurunkan celana sang ayah dengan perlahan setelah reseleting ayahnya terbuka.

Sementara Chanyeol sudah melepaskan kaus polonya. Sekarang ia hanya mengenakan dalaman.

" Kenapa berhenti? Lepas dalaman daddy juga Baek "

Tangan Baekhyun bergetar saat menyentuh celana dalam Ayahnya. Ia menurunkannya secara perlahan hingga terlepas dari kaki Chanyeol, dengan mata terpejam. Ia tak siap melihat penis Chanyeol yang sudah mengembung sejak tadi.

" Buka matamu baby ~ "

Gadis itu termangu setelah melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Matanya berkedip polos. _Besar sekali…_

" A-apa yang harus kulakukan dad? " Baekhyun mendongak, menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan _puppy_ nya.

" Kulum sayang~ lakukan seperti saat kau menikmati permen lolipopmu. " Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun.

Dengan ragu Baekhyun mendekati penis Chanyeol dan memasukan kepala penis itu kedalam mulutnya yang hangat. Ia mendongak menatap ayahnya. _Apakah sudah benar?_

" Ya. Masukkan lebih dalam sayang~ "

" Ough Yahh begitu " Geram Chanyeol begitu Baekhyun melakukan perintahnya.

Mendengar desahan sang ayah, membuat gadis itu semakin bersemangat membuat Chanyeol mendesah keenakan karena ulahnya. Mulutnya mengulum ujung penis Chanyeol dan menjilatnya dengan gerakan memutar. Sedangkan tangannya mengurut batang penis itu naik turun. Penis yang panjang dan keras itu semakin membesar di mulutnya. Urat-urat yang menonjol bahkan bisa ia rasakan di lidahnya.

" ahh yeahh "

" Oughhh Fuck Baekhyun " Chanyeol memaksakan kepala Baekhyun agar bergerak lebih Cepat. Membuat Baekhyun nyaris tersedak karena penisnya yang menghujami mulut gadis itu hingga ke pangkal tenggorokan.

" hahhh fuck fuck Oughhh " Desah Chanyeol kian memberat saat akan mencapai puncaknya. Matanya terpejam menikmati servis yang putrinya berikan.

CROT CROT CROT

Chanyeol menyemprotkan spermanya ke wajah Baekhyun. Yang di sambut gadis itu dengan sukarela. Matanya terpejam, dan mulutnya terbuka menerima semua cairan putih kental itu.

" Menyenangkan sekali sepertinya. Tidak berniat mengajakku bergabung? "

Lagi-lagi pria yang sama mengganggu kegiatan panas ayah dan anak gadisnya itu.

Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara dengan wajah yang bermandikan sperma ayahnya.

 _Oh ini memalukan sekali!_

 _※ ※ ※_

To Be Continued

※ ※ ※

Sehun boleh gabung gak nih? :v

Kemungkinan konflik TDFW gak terlalu berat.

Oke thanks for reading !


	5. EEITTS

HALLOOOO

DAH MAU PUASA EUY..!

SO… TETEP UPDATE TAPI MALEM, ATAU HIATUS SAMPE LEBARAN?

( berlaku untuk ff Len yang lain )

Monggo mampir, masih anget :v judulnya Honey Cocaine by aylenavow ( M/NC, CHANBAEK GS )


	6. Piece of me

Turn Down For What

CHANBAEK GS

Mature Content

Vulgar! NC21

~.~

" Pergilah. Aku sedang tak ingin berbagi. " tegas Chanyeol.

" Ck dasar pelit ! "

" Apa kau bilang?! "

" Oh Baek! Kau bisa datang padaku kalau permainannya tidak memuaskan . " ujar sehun acuh sebelum melenggang pergi.

" Brengsek kau Sehun! " Teriak Chanyeol yang tak ditanggapi oleh adiknya itu.

" D-dad… apa h-hukumanku sudah selesai? "

Chanyeol yang masih geram mendadak luluh setelah mendengar suara lembut Baekhyun. Apalagi saat melihat kondisi putrinya yang terlihat berantakan.

" Ya, tapi sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan menantimu _honey_ ~ " Tanpa persetujuan, Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun dan membawanya menuju jendela kamar Baekhyun. Chanyeol berjalan dalam keadaan tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuh kekarnya.

Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun dan membuat gadis itu berdiri, berpegangan pada teralis jendela dengan posisi menungging,masih dengan rok dan atasannya.

" S-sebenarnya apa yang a-akan daddy lakukan p-padaku? " Baekhyun mulai gemetaran. Ia menoleh ke belakang, menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sayunya.

" Tidak perlu takut seperti itu, daddy pastikan kau akan menyukainya. "

Baekhyun pasrah saja saat Chanyeol menyingkap roknya ke atas dan menarik pahanya hingga terbuka semakin lebar.

Baekhyun yakin dengan posisinya sekarang, ayahnya itu bisa melihat vaginanya yang kini terbuka lebar tengah berkedut-kedut. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, tak berani melihat bagaimana reaksi pria di belakangnya.

" _Our little Baekhyun… you get wet so fast_ huh "

" emph " lenguhannya keluar begitu saja saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang panjang dan keras menyentuh vaginanya.

" Ehey sepertinya kau sudah kehausan ingin segera ku sumpal oleh penisku Baek "

Ucapan kotor ayahnya mau tak mau berpengaruh pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Vaginanya berkedut panas dan rasanya semakin lembab di bawah sana.

 _Apa benar aku menginginkannya ?_

" Kau benar-benar menginginkannya huh? " Chanyeol berbisik lalu mengecup tengkuk Baekhyun. Di bawah sana, ia mulai melecehkan vagina Baekhyun dengan penisnya yang sudah siap 'bertempur'. Pinggulnya bergerak maju mundur. Menggesekan penisnya dengan gerakan pelan hanya untuk mempermainkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang semakin terangsang, mendesah keenakan padahal kejantanan Chanyeol baru menyentuh bagian luar vaginanya, belum bersarang di dalamnya.

Baekhyun tak mampu menolak permainan sang Daddy. Ia sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Rasa penasaran muncul saat ia mengulum kejantanan untuk yang pertama kalinya. Ia ingin penis besar milik ayahnya tak hanya memenuhi mulut mungilnya tapi juga kewanitaannya.

" Ahhh " Pegangannya semakin erat kala Chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya di bawah sana.

 _Aku bisa gila! Daddy bahkan belum memasukan penisnya tapi rasanya sudah senikmat ini._

Baekhyun memang mulai menggila. Kakinya yang terbuka lebar membuat penis Chanyeol langsung bergesekan dengan klitorisnya. Lebih tepatnya menggesek klitorisnya yang mulai membengkak dan memerah, dengan gerakan yang kasar dan liar. Gairahnya benar-benar membludak kali ini.

" Ahhh anghhh daddy "

" Bukankah ini nikmat _honey_ ? " Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya. Kemudian menggantikannya dengan jarinya yang menekan klitoris Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"emhh Dad ! "

Tak puas hanya seperti itu, Chanyeol memasukan dua jarinya ke dalam vagina Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggerakan jarinya maju mundur dengan cepat hingga membuat bokong kenyal putrinya itu ikut bergetar.

" Haaah aah yahh Dadh! "

Baekhyun mendesah tak karuan seiring kocokan Chanyeol yang semakin menggila di bawah sana.

" Kau suka itu? "

" Yaah auhhh Daddy lebih cepat akh! "

" Ya teruslah seperti itu. Daddy senang jika kau sudah menjadi gadis liar seperti ini " Chanyeol menggerakan kedua jarinya dengan brutal.

" Akhh ahh Dad Ah ku… " Baekhyun mendongak kala gelombang kenikmatan itu menerjangnya. Tubuhnya gemetar. Ia nyaris saja terjatuh jika tangan Daddynya tak menahannya dari belakang.

" Sepertinya kau sudah siap untuk lanjut ke permainan inti " Chanyeol mengeluarkan jarinya yang telah berlumuran cairan orgasm milik gadis mungilnya.

" Apah maksud Daddy hh? " gadis itu masih berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya yang memburu pasca orgasmnya.

" Kenapa bertanya ? Bukankah itu yang kau tunggu sedari tadi? " Chanyeol menampar vagina Baekhyun dan membuat cairan yang meluber di sekitarnya menyiprat hingga ke lantai.

" Akhh aku tidak menger- "

" Ne ?! " Matanya membelak terkejut. Sekarang Baekhyun mengerti apa yang Chanyeol maksud.

 _Tunggu tunggu dulu! Aku belum siap!_

Sayangnya Chanyeol tak peduli dengan itu. Pria itu mengocok penisnya sebelum mempersiapkannya di depan pintu kewanitaan Baekhyun. Penisnya sudah tak sabar ingin segera memasuki rumah baru yang ia dapatkan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol melesakan penisnya yang sudah dalam keadaan tegang sempurna ke dalam liang kewanitaan Baekhyun dalam sekali hentak.

" AKHH DADDY! "

Tak memperdulikan Baekhyun yang berteriak kesakitan, Chanyeol terus menerus menghujam vagina Baekhyun dengan keras tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Baekhyun untuk mengurangi rasa sakit setelah _hymen_ nya robek beberapa detik lalu.

" Sa-kit dad.. Akh! "

" Tidak sayang… kau akan merasakan kenikmatannya setelah ini. " Chanyeol mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

Di sisi lain Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, meredam rasa sakitnya. Kenikmatan yang Daddynya janjikan belum juga datang. Pria itu bermain terlalu kasar padahal ini baru pengalaman pertamanya melakukan sex.

" Agh sial! Kau sempit sekali Baek! "

" Fuck fuck fuck! Kau lebih nikmat dari dugaanku. " Chanyeol meracau keenakan merasakan vagina Baekhyun yang menjepit kejantanannya begitu erat. Tangan Baekhyun ia tarik kebelakang untuk melampiaskan kenikmatan yang ia dapat.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya pasrah saja diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia mulai membiasakan dirinya dengan permainan Chanyeol yang cenderung kasar.

" Ummmh " rasa sakit itu perlahan menghilang tergantikan oleh kenikmatan yang mulai menhampirinya.

" Anghhh ahhh yaaahh Daddy ouuhh "

 _Rasanya lebih nikmat daripada permainan - permainan sebelumnya!_

" Le bih cepath akhh daddy! "

" Tentu _honey_! "

Chanyeol benar-benar bersemangat merojok vagina Baekhyun dengan kecepatan penuh. Suara nyaring antara kejantanannya dengan lubang hangat Baekhyun terdengar begitu merdu di telinganya.

" Sialan.. Tidak sia-sia aku rela menunggumu selama ini Baek.. Agghh.. " Chanyeol menegakkan tubuh Baekhyun hingga menempel pada dada bidangnya.

" Dad hh "

Tangan kiri Chanyeol memeluk dada Baekhyun dari belakang. Sedangkan tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk menarik kaki kanan Baekhyun ke atas yang membuat vagina gadis itu semakin terbuka lebar.

" Ohh fuck! Ini lebih nikmat Baek! " Tak sedikitpun Chanyeol mengurangi kecepatannya. Justru kejantanannya semakin beringas menghajar vagina Baekhyun.

" AKHH DADDY I WILL ! " Tubuh Baekhyun mengejang. Gadis itu orgasm terlebih dahulu.

" Agh yahh " Chanyeol segera mengeluarkan penisnya saat dirasa akan mencapai klimaksnya.

" AGHH ! " cairan putih kental itu menyembur keluar mengenai bongkahan kenyal milik Baekhyun.

" hah.. Ku rasa, satu ronde saja tidak cukup Baek. " Chanyeol menopangkan dagunya di pundak Baekhyun. Menghembuskan nafasnya yang tak beraturan di sana.

" Tidak Dad. . Aku lelah. "

" _but I want to do it now, honey "_

" T-tidak dad.. Kumohon hh "

Baekhyun tak mengerti lagi bagaimana ia harus menolak kemauan Daddynya. Ia tak memiliki tenaga yang cukup untuk meladeni nafsu besar yang dimiliki Daddynya itu.

Bahkan kini ia bisa merasakan kejantanan yang telah kembali tegang itu tengah bersiap memasukinya.

" Please dad… aku benar-benar lelah "

" _Shut up your fucking mouth of !_ "

Akhirnya Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah saja saat ujung penis Chanyeol sudah berada di dalamnya, hanya dalam sekali hentak saja penis panjang nan berurat itu bisa sepenuhnya berada di dalam vagina Baekhyun. Namun hal itu tidak terjadi karena suara dering ponsel menginterupsi usaha Chanyeol.

" Sial. Siapa yang berani menggangguku di akhir pekan seperti ini! "

Entah Baekhyun harus merasa senang atau tidak karena sang Daddy memutuskan untuk melepaskan penisnya yang sempat tertanam di dalam vaginanya.

Baekhyun luruh seketika begitu Chanyeol melepaskan pegangannya dari pinggulnya. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada dinding. Nafasnya naik turun, memburu.

Ia melihat daddynya berjalan menjauh, mengambil ponsel dari saku celana yang tergeletak di lantai. Lalu pergi setelah memakai celana dengan terburu-buru. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang penting. Ya. Tentu saja yang lebih penting darinya

Dan itu membuat Baekhyun merasa kecewa karena sang daddy meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa sepatah katapun.

 _Kenapa rasanya.. Aku tak ada bedanya dengan wanita murahan di luar sana._

~.~

Pagi ini Baekhyun bangun dengan dengan rasa pegal di sekujur tubuhnya. Bagian bawahnya juga terasa sedikit tak nyaman. Tapi ia merasa bersyukur karena rasa sakitnya tak seperti apa yang selama ini ia bayangkan.

Mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam tak pelak membuat pipinya merona. Ia masih merasakan sisa-sisa sensasi permainannya. Apalagi suara berat sang Daddy di setiap desahannya. Rasanya suara itu sudah terjebak dalam pikirannya.

 _Kau benar-benar munafik Baek!_

Dalam hati sebenarnya ia tertawa miris. Ia merasa kecewa dan malu atas dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana tidak, ayah tirinyalah yang telah mengambil keperawanannya. Dan ia dengan polos menerimanya tanpa berniat melawan sedikitpun. Karena sejujurnya ia menginginkan dan menikmatinya saat itu.

Menurutnya itu benar-benar konyol untuk dilakukan. Terlebih semua itu ia lakukan tanpa adanya cinta. Dan Baekhyun meyakini kalau Daddynya juga berfikir seperti itu.

Kini Baekhyun yang sudah dalam keadaan segar, keluar dari kamarnya. Sesekali ia menguap dalam langkahnya menuju dapur. Suara _slipper_ nya yang bersautan mengisi kekosongan di luasnya ruangan yang ia pijak.

 _Kenapa sepi sekali?_

Wajar saja, karena ini akhir pekan. Mungkin Daddynya masih terlelap. Sedangkan pamannya, ia tak tau sebenarnya apa yang pria itu lakukan dirumah Daddynya.

Baekhyun menatap lantai dua dengan bimbang. Terbesit dalam pikirannya untuk membangunkan sang Daddy. Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali melakukannya.

 _Tidak ada salahnya mencoba Baek!_

Setelah memantapkan dirinya, Baekhyun menaiki tangga dengan semangat. Matanya menelusuri lorong yang ia pijaki. Terlalu banyak pintu. Ia tak tau pintu mana yang merupakan kamar Daddynya. Ini pertama kalinya ia menginjakkan kaki di lantai dua.

CKLEK

Tiba-tiba pintu di sebelahnya terbuka.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di sini gadis kecil? "

Ternyata sang paman yang keluar dari kamar sembari mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

" Paman… aku sudah dua puluh tahun! Kenapa masih juga memanggilku seperti itu ?! " Baekhyun merengek. Ia kesal karena pagi-pagi pria itu sudah membuatnya badmood.

" Benar juga. Dilihat dari ukurannya, kau memang bukan gadis kecil lagi. "

" Ukuran apa? " Baekhyun mengernyit. Lalu mengikuti pandangan Pamannya yang turun ke arah… PAYUDARANYA!

" PAMAN! " teriak Baekhyun, reflek menutupi payudaranya dengan kedua tangan.

" Kenapa malu? Aku bahkan sudah menyentuhnya kemarin " Sehun menaik turunkan alisnya, menggoda Baekhyun. Dan membuat gadis itu memalingkan wajah, merona malu.

" Sial. Aku jadi ingin meremasnya lagi. "

Perkataan itu sukses membuat mata hazel Baekhyun membola tak percaya, apalagi saat mendapati raut mesum yang tergambar jelas di wajah sang Paman.

" NO NO NO! Paman tidak boleh melakukannya lagi! " sergah Baekhyun seraya berjalan mundur dengan gugup karena Sehun masih tak berniat mengalihkan atensinya dari payudaranya.

" Kenapa tidak?! Kau bahkan sangat menikmatinya kemarin. " Protes Sehun.

" I-itu… "

" Wae?! Chanyeol hyung bisa menyentuhmu dimanapun, kenapa aku tidak boleh?! Itu tidak adil Baek! " Sehun merengek seolah tak mengingat umurnya yang sudah menginjak kepala tiga tahun ini.

" Aku tidak peduli ! Pokoknya paman tidak boleh melakukan hal seperti itu lagi padaku. "

" Sial. Tau begitu aku langsung menjebolmu kemarin. " Cibir Sehun pelan sambil menatap Baekhyun tanpa minat.

" Apa Paman baru saja mengumpat padaku. " Baekhyun bertanya memastikan karena ucapan pamannya tak terdengar jelas di telinganya.

" Oh tidak Baek. " Bantah Sehun selembut mungkin. Padahal dalam hati ia masih kesal.

" Kalau kau sedang mencari Daddymu, kamarnya berada di paling ujung. " Lanjut pria itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan keponakan manisnya.

Mendengar pernyataan pamannya, Baekhyun jadi ingat tujuannya pergi ke lantai dua. Baekhyun membawa langkahnya hingga ke ujung lorong sesuai petunjuk yang Sehun berikan. Ia berdiri di depan pintu kamar Daddynya dengan senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya. Baekhyun berdehem kecil sebelum mengetuk pintu di depannya.

" Dad? Emm ini aku. Byun Baekhyun. Apa Daddy sudah bangun? " Seketika Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri menyadari ucapannya terdengar aneh. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

" Dad? " Baekhyun mengetuk lagi. Karena tak ada balasan dari dalam sana.

 _Apa Daddy masih tidur? ._ Pikirnya sambil mencoba membuka pintu untuk memastikan.

" Eoh. " Lirihnya begitu pintu itu terbuka. Kepalanya melongok perlahan melalui celah pintu. Ia menatap ke seisi kamar itu namun tak menemukan keberadaan Daddynya.

Karena rasa penasaran yang mendorongnya. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk masuk ke ruangan itu. Hawa dingin dan suasana yang temaram langsung menyapanya begitu ia berada di dalam kamar Daddynya.

Tanpa permisi Baekhyun menyalakan saklar lampu agar bisa melihat seisi kamar itu dengan lebih jelas.

" Woah " Baekhyun terkagum. Kamar Daddynya terlihat classic dan juga mewah di waktu yang sama. Warna gelap terutama hitam lebih mendominasi pernak-pernik di kamar itu. Namun kekagumannya itu ternyata tak berlangsung lama. Ia merasakan ada yang janggal dari kamar itu.

 _Dimana foto pernikahan mereka?_

Mereka yang Baekhyun maksud di sini adalah Ibu dan Ayah tirinya. Seingatnya mereka mengadakan sesi foto sebelum acara resepsi pernikahan Ibunya disudahi. Tapi kenapa tak ada satupun foto yang terpajang di dinding kamar itu. Bahkan di lantai satu pun ia tak juga menemukannya.

Matanya fokus menelusuri kamar itu dari ujung ke ujung barangkali ada yang terlewatkan. Dan benar saja, ia tak menemukan foto ibunya, sekecil apapun itu, entah di meja nakas maupun dinding. Kamar ini terlalu maskulin jika ditinggali bersama Ibunya juga. Bahkan ia tak bisa menemukan meja rias yang pasti sangat dibutuhkan ibunya, karena wanita itu senang sekali merias diri.

 _Tidak. Tidak. Tidak Baekhyun… kau tidak boleh berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Mungkin saja ibu menaruhnya di tempat lain yang tidak kau tahu._

Tak dapat dipungkiri kalau ia begitu heran.

 _Tidak mungkin kan kalau ibu menyapu habis semua barang-barangnya sebelum pergi? Lagipula untuk apa Ibu membawa semua barangnya._

Baekhyun masih belum menemukan jawaban yang tepat atas kejanggalan yang ia temukan. Satu-satunya cara yang terpikirkan untuk menampik fakta bahwa Ibu dan Daddynya tidak tidur di kamar yang sama adalah memastikan bahwa setidaknya ada sehelai pakaian yang Ibunya tinggalkan di kamar itu.

Baru saja ia hendak memasuki _walk in closets_ milik Daddynya, ia dikejutkan oleh derit pintu yang berasal dari kamar mandi.

" Baek? Apa yang kau lakukan disini honey? "

Baekhyun berjengit kaget saat Daddynya keluar hanya dengan sehelai handuk yang melilit di bawah pinggul. Bulir air yang masih tertinggal menambah kesan seksi yang berlebihan di mata Baekhyun. Membuat ia merona dengan tak tau malu.

 _Ck. Padahal kau sudah melihatnya telanjang kemarin._

" Maaf Dad… aku masuk tanpa permisi. Emm Aku kira Daddy masih tidur. " Baekhyun berdiri di posisinya dengan gugup saat Chanyeol mendekati gadis itu.

" Kali ini kau ku maafkan. Tapi kalau kau masuk ke kamar Daddy tanpa seizinku lagi, Daddy akan menghukummu. Kau mengerti? " Chanyeol membisikan kata itu seraya membelai pipi Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya yang dingin.

" Y-ya. Aku mengerti Dad. Mmm kalau begitu aku akan turun dan menyiapkan sarapan. " Baekhyun menunduk kecil dan berniat melarikan diri dari tatapan Daddynya.

Namun sebelum usaha Baekhyun untuk kabur berhasil, Chanyeol menarik tubuh gadis itu dan memeluknya dari belakang.

" Shit. Dengan pakaian tertutup pun kau bisa membuatku _turn on_. Kau terlalu menggairahkan untuk ku abaikan Baek. " Bisik pria itu. Lalu tangannya merambat begitu saja ke payudara Baekhyun dan memijat pelan gundukan itu.

Kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahu Baekhyun dan melihat aksi tangannya menggarap payudara putrinya yang semakin membuat gairahnya meningkat. Dalam hati ia mengakui kepolosan Baekhyun tetap mampu membangkitkan gairahnya walaupun gadis itu sudah tak perawan lagi. Ia tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

" Eunhh "

Apalagi saat mendengar lenguhan kecil namun terkesan manja itu. Rasanya sulit untuk mengendalikan gairahnya hanya dengan mendengarkan desahan itu.

" Angghhh ahhh Daddy hh "

Desahan Baekhyun semakin kencang saat Chanyeol menaikan intensitas pijatannya. Pria itu memijat payudara Baekhyun dengan kasar dan juga cepat.

" Ya… seperti itu honey. " mulut Chanyeol mulai bergerilya di sepanjang leher mulus Baekhyun. Ia berikan gigitan-gigitan kecil di sana. Tak cukup dengan itu, sebelah tangannya menuruni perut rata Baekhyun hingga ke bagian vagina gadis itu. Ia mencengkram bagian itu dari luar terusan yang Baekhyun kenakan.

" Anhhh Tidak Dad, k-kita tidak bisa melanjutkannya Ahhh" Baekhyun masih saja mendesah meskipun tubuhnya meronta ingin segera di lepaskan. Sekuat tenaga menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol dari vaginanya. Ia tak ingin kehilangan kendali. Kewanitaannya masih belum siap jika Daddynya bersikeras untuk menggenjotnya lagi.

" Kenapa hm? " pria itu masih mempertahankan posisinya. Tenaga Baekhyun tak sebanding dengannya.

" A-aku … aku lapar Dad. "

 _Astaga… ! Mungkin itu alasan terbodoh yang pernah dilontarkan untuk menolak ajakan bercinta Baek!_

Sepertinya memang begitu. Karena Chanyeol tertawa kecil setelah mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

" Benar begitu? "

" Eung " Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

" Baiklah. Lagipula tidak akan menyenangkan jika kau pingsan di tengah permainan. Kita masih bisa melanjutkannya lain kali. Atau mungkin… " Ucapan pria itu terhenti sebelum mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun.

" Kita bisa melakukannya setelah sarapan. "

Baekhyun meremang. Lututnya bak berubah seperti jelly setelah mendengar bisikan serak yang menggairahkan sekaligus mengerikan di waktu yang sama.

" Emm b-bisakah Daddy melepaskanku s-sekarang ? "

" hm. Pergilah. "

Baekhyun buru-buru pergi saat tubuhnya terlepas dari kekangan Chanyeol. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat hendak menarik kenop pintu.

" Apa Daddy ingin ku buatkan sesuatu? "

" Tidak perlu. Siapkan saja dirimu untuk _makanan penutup_ ku. "

 _What?! Astaga.. Tidak bisakah pria itu berhenti menggodaku untuk sekali saja?!_

Baekhyun langsung keluar dari kamar itu begitu saja karena tak tahan akan tatapan menggoda dan senyum miring yang Chanyeol berikan.

~ To be continued ~

Masih minat buat chap selanjutnya?


End file.
